Someone help me
by bigAngel
Summary: All Kagome life she has been abuse and beated by her father. what happens when a certain half demon comes along. rated for cutting and rape
1. we’re doing what?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but some day i will...not!

Chapter 1: we're doing what?

Kagome sat in her classroom looking at the time. It was 3:25 and school was almost over. She sighed to herself knowing that she had to go home sooner or later.

3:30, the bell rings and everyone gets up and heads off to their homes with no problem at all. They went home to a family that love them and would never do anything to hurt each other. Kagome only wish that she had a family like that but she only had her father.

Her mom and little brother had died in a car accident when she was 10. She was now 16 and mostly dreaded life.

"Kagome!" Kagome looks up to see her friend Eri running up to her.

She began to think to herself that the only thing that kept her going were her friends. "Hey kagome how was your day?"

"Boring as usually. I slept through most of my classes."

Eri looks at her friend with concern. Kagome had never looked so helpless in her life. She only hopes that whatever had her so down would soon pass over.

"What?" said kagome snapping Eri out of her thoughts.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking!"

"About what that had you looking at me like that?"

"I was uhhh...wondering if you would like to go shopping later on? It is Friday!"

"I don't think I can. I have a lot of stuff to do this weekend."

_'Plus my dad would never let me go out nowhere. He said I was pushing it when I made friends...speaking of the devil-'_

Kagome snaps out of her thoughts and look down at her watch." Crap! Its 3:45! I have to go Eri sorry!" she race out of the school and begins to run home as fast as she could. 'I can't be late. If I am I'll be in big trouble!"

**Flashback**

"If you don't be home by 4:00 every day, you'll find yourself in worst trouble then you are now!" he punches her in the face. "Now clear up this mess! And when you're done go to your room I don't want to see your hideous face no more tonight!"

He goes back over to sit on the couch drinking his beer.

**Flashback end**

Kagome got the goose bumps just thinking about the beating she would get if she were home late again. She sees the shrine steps and makes her way up. She looks at her watch 3:58.

_'I can make this!'_ She got to the top of the stairs and ran to the front door. She opens it and went in looking down at her watch, 4:00. She sighs and leans up against the door.

Her dad was walking by and saw her leaning on the door. He snickered. "Made it just in time."

She looks at her father with fear in her eyes thinking that he was going to make up something just to beat her. He just laughs and walks to the kitchen.

Kagome grab her bag and makes her way to her room. Oh how she wishes it were a lock on her door. She began doing her homework at her desk. She was in the middle of it when her dad burst through the door.

Kagome jumps up out of her seat and starts to back up when her dad made his way over to her. She was up against the window with nowhere to run.

She closes her eyes waiting for him to hit her but it never came. She opens one of her eyes to see her dad very close to her face. He raises his hand and Kagome flinch but her dad just put his hand on her chin.

He had a smirk on his face that made Kagome want to throw up. "Where're moving. So pack up this crap." he turns around to leave but Kagome did the one thing that could get her killed, she question her father.

"But why? All my friends are here I can't just leave." Yuta, her father, stop dead in his tracks. He turns around and looks at his daughter and kagome knew that she was in for it.

He ran up to her and grabs her by the shirt. "Are you questioning me?"

"No I was... I just..." She couldn't get her words to come out.

He punches her in the face and she falls to the floor. He began kicking her in the stomach "Don't you ever talk back to me! Your nothing but a worthless wench and will never amount to anything!"

He stops kicking her. "I expect this room to be spotless by morning and all your crap downstairs!" He walks out and slams the door.

Kagome begins to cry as she pulls herself up against the bed. She winces every time she moves.

How could he just move from their home that they lived in for so long? She gets up and goes to the bathroom limping along the way. She lifts up her shirt and sees the bruises that began to show.

They cover old bruises that she had from countless times. Her chest was black and purple from how hard he had kicked her.

She looks behind the mirror and pulls out the ointment and puts it on her bruises, also she takes 2 pain relievers.

She goes to her room and starts packing, making her way up and down the stairs. When she was done she lay in her bed and went into a deep sleep.


	2. the move

"Kagome lets go I don't have all day!" Kagome look at her room for the last time and makes her way down stairs.

She was hoping that she could say good-bye to her friends before she left, but she knew that if she had ask her dad he would only yell and start beating on her again.

She walks out the front door looking at her room window. "Get in the truck kagome before I come out there and drag you in!"

Kagome gets in the truck and put on her seat beat. Her dad began to drive off. Looking at the scenery, she knew she would probably never see again kagome sighs.

It took them about an hour to get to the house so Kagome knew there was no way that she was going to see her side of the town again.

The house was light blue and kind of looked old but the yard made it look better. "Kagome get your butt in this house!" She snaps out of looking out the house.

She goes inside and sees that the house already has the furniture_. 'Must have done it while I was sleep.' _She sees the stairs and figures she should go to her room.

"Kagome" she turns and looks at her father and he waves his hand for her to come over. She stands beside the chair not wanting to get to close.

"You'll be starting a new school Monday. I have a couple of rules for you. I want you home by 4:15 every day."

"But what if-"

He cuts her off. "I already check with the school to see what time you get out, 4:15 or else."

She nods.

"Also your grades have to stay up if not you'll face the consequences. And last but not least, no friends."

"What?"

"I don't want you to even look at anyone"

"But I had friends at my old school!"

"And that's the reason we left! Your stupid friends started butting in my business and your grades weren't too good either! No friends! And I'll have someone watching you so I'll know when you fall out of line! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir"

"Now get out of my sight"

Kagome began to walk to the stairs.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she stops and thinks about it.

"…No I don't think…so"

"Go start unpacking the stuff off the truck since it mostly yours. Kagome sighs and goes to unpack the truck.

_'Mostly my stuff? I'm surprise that I even got stuff! He's just too lazy to get his abusing butt up and do something with his life. Oh mom how I wish you were here' _

When kagome gets done packing she goes and fix her something to eat and heads off to bed.

**Sunday morning…**

Kagome was up earlier than she wanted to be. She had to cook breakfast for her father which she didn't mind because it meant a good breakfast in store for her. She made sure everything was perfect if not she'll be in trouble.

She took a plate down for him making sure it was clean and began putting his food on the plate. Just as she was getting done she heard her father coming down stairs.

She hurries up and laid out the silverware and ran over to the sink not wanting to get to close to her father. He walks in and sits down at the table and begins eating.

Kagome take that as a sign that he was satisfied and makes her plate. She goes in the living room and watch TV while she was eating. She heard her father leave out the kitchen and go upstairs.

'_Might as well go clean up the kitchen while he's up stairs. I wonder what I might do today since I always have to leave out the house every Sunday. I might just walk around town to get to know the place.'_ she gets up and goes into the kitchen to clean.

Once done her dad comes in and takes a beer out the fridge. He walks up behind her and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Listen to me. You know you got to get out the house today so this is what I'm going to do, since you are starting school tomorrow and you don't got nothing to start off with I'll let you go shopping today. I'll even drop you off at the mall and pick you up"

Kagome look at her father as if he had given her a slap in the face, which he had before.

_'What is he getting at? He never takes me shopping. He always buys my clothes. He must don't want the school on his back as to why I might had been wearing sweats all the time. They had called before. Yet another reason why she left the school.' _

Kagome was snap out of her thoughts to her father calling her name.

"Kagome! Are you listening to me? Did you even hear anything I said?"

He looks pissed so she answers him quickly

"Yes sir I heard everything"

"Good. Now go get dress. And try not to put on any sweats. It's hot as hell outside!"

"Yes sir"

She runs upstairs to her room looking in the closet for something other than sweats to put on. She found a pair of white loose fitting pants that sag just a little.

She grabs a white long sleeve shirt and a peach shirt to go over it. It had writing on it that said, "Don't do Drama" she put on a pair of white air force one and grab her purse.

She looks in her mirror and thought she looked quite nice and normal clothes for once. She sighs and goes downstairs and sees her father already at the door.

The ride to the mall only took a couple of minutes but it was not in walking distance. Her dad parks out in the front. "Here are 550. I tell you now to use it wisely and buy you some school crap. I will call you when I'm on my way. I expect you to be in front waiting. You got that?"

"Yes sir," she says not looking up to him.

"Now get the hell out of my truck."

Kagome gets out and watches her dad speed off. _'I should take this money and run off somewhere, but the problem is where am I going to go?'_

Just as she thinks that her phone rings off. It's her father. She answers it while walking in the mall. "H..h-hello."

"Don't even think about running away. I got someone watching you." She hears the click of the phone on the other end and sighs closing it shut_. 'Will I ever be able to get away from this lunatic?'_

She was in the mall for about 45 minutes and had bought herself 4 outfits and the rest was spent on supplies for school.

Since it didn't seem like her dad was nowhere near picking her up, she decided to go to the food court.

'_If I don't eat soon I'm going to be sick.'_ She goes and gets herself a burger and fries and sits down to eat_. 'I wonder if my new school is ok since I won't be making any friends. Life is so not fair!' _

A few table off from her a gang of 4 teenagers were talking.

Inuyasha, who was 17, was 5'8 and was built really muscular. He had long silver hair that came to his lower back and two doggy ears that sat on the top of his head. They were girl magnets. He is a dog demon hanyou.

Miroku, also 17, was 5'6 and was as a tough guy as inuyasha. He had short hair that he kept tied up, but he was a pervert. His so call "curse hand" was why not many girls were very interested in getting close to him except for sango.

Sango was 16. She had long brown hair that she kept up in a high ponytail. She wore pink eye shadow and kind of had a crush on miroku, but hated his perverted ways.

Then there was Koga who was 18. He was held back in school cause of his bad grades. He has long brown hair that he also keeps up in a high pony. He was built mostly like inuyasha and was the same height as him.

The two can't stand each other mostly because every time inuyasha liked a girl koga would go and ask the girl out. They were constantly arguing. He was a full wolf demon.

"MIROKU YOU PERVERT!" sango punches miroku in the face and he falls to the ground. Koga winces as she hits him and inuyasha shakes his head.

"CAN'T YOU STOP BEIGN A PERVERT FOR 2 SECONDS?"

"But my dear sango it's this curse hand of mine"

"Oh that a bunch of bull and you know it!" miroku gets up off the floor and back in his seat.

Kagome gets the call from her dad saying that he would be outside the mall in 5 minutes so he decided to just wait out front. She grabs her bags and heads out walking pass inuyasha and his friends' table in the process.

"Well hello." Miroku gets up and walks over to her. "Hello my dear friend I haven't seen you around here before."

Kagome turns around and looks at miroku.

"Why you're even more beautiful up close. Let me introduce myself. My name is Miroku, and what's yours cutie?" he grabs her hand.

"Uhhh…"

"Would you be so kind to baring my children?" kagome looks at him with a shocking look on her face.

_'Did this guy just…? Is he crazy or something?'_

Inuyasha and koga turn around to see the commotion going on.

'_Who is she?'_ Inuyasha thinks to himself.

"Well look who we have here." koga gets up and walks over to miroku and punches him in the head.

"Leave the girl along miroku." Kagome stares at the unconscious guy on the ground.

"Long time no see kags!"

'_Kags? The only one who called me that was…'_ she looks up. "K-koga?"

"The one and only!"

"Omg koga!" she squeals while giving him a hug.

He hugs her back.

"I haven't seen you since junior high. How have you been?"

"Bad without you, but it's good to see you again kags. What you doing over here anyway?"

"I and my dad just moved out here"

"Oh really? Then you should be going to my school."

While the two talk, miroku makes his way back over to the table.

He sighs. "Why does koga always get the good ones?"

"He seems to know her. I wonder where from? "

"Who cares what he does is none of our business."

While kagome and koga are in the middle of talking her phones rings off. She looks at her caller ID. DAD.

"Oh boy…"

"What is it?"

"My dad. Can you hold up a minute?"

"Yeah sure" she walks away a little. Seeing how koga has good hearing he heard what she was saying.

"I'm on my way out…no dad…I know…what?…but I…yes sir." she closes the phone and sighs. Koga could see that something was bothering her. She seem like she was scared.

"Sorry koga I have to go."

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah my dad just gets pissed when I make him wait. Later."

"Bye." She goes out the mall kind of in a hurry.

Koga walks back over and sits down.

"So who was she?" ask sango wanting to know. "Oh kags? Just a good friend from junior high" he looks over at a smirking miroku and punches him in the head.

"Not that type of friend! Sure I had a crush on her in junior high but that was a long time ago. Plus she said no... About 20 times" he mutters the last part to himself.

Inuyasha, having good hearing hears it all. He burst out laughing. "It's not funny! Mutt face!"

"Who you calling mutt face you filthy wolf!" The two start fighting.

**Later that night…**

"I told you to be outside on time! But you don't listen! You love to make me mad don't you?" Yuta was over kagome who was on the floor. He was punching and kicking her in the chest and on her back.

"And you thought I wouldn't find out about that boy you were hugging up on! I told you already that I'd always be watching you. You worthless piece of junk!"

He kicks her in the chest one last time knocking the breath out of kagome. She tries to take in as must air a possible to breathe. "Now tell me you won't do it again!"

"I…won't do…it again…sir" she says in between breaths.

"Get out of my sight." She somehow makes it up to her room and falls on the bed crying herself to sleep.

(ok this was my second chapter. hope you like it. i know what you thinking poor Kagome right. well maybe things will get better...or not! you just have to find out!)


	3. relieving the pain

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha and company.

**Chapter 3: relieving the pain**

* * *

Kagome wakes up at 4:45, bout 2 hours before she had to go to school. She thought it would be best to try to avoid her father at all costs. She tries to get up but feels a sharp pain run up her chest. She falls back down on her bed trying to catch her breath.

_'Kagome you have been through this before. Just take a deep breath and get up.' _she breathes in and winces in pain._ 'Ok. Change of plan. Just hold your tongue and get up.' _

Getting up she feeling the shooting pain got throughout her body. She moves over to the side of her bed that is closer to the door.

'_Now to just get to the bathroom without waking up my dad.' _She stands up wobbling a little bit. She uses the walls as support as she makes her way to the bathroom; she goes in, closes the door, and locks it.

She sat there trying to even out her breathing. Once she got control of that, she goes to the tub and starts the water.

She carefully takes off her clothes from yesterday, since she never got to change in to her nightclothes; she eases her way in to the tube once its full, relaxing the ache in her muscles.

'Once_ again here I am. In the same situation I was in just days ago. Waiting for my last year of high school to be over is to long for me. I need to get out of here now. I need someone to help me.' _

Tears start rolling down her eyes. _'I wish there was a way to make to pain subside. I wish there was a way to make it stop! So I can just forget it all even just for a little while. I just want it all to go away.' _

She wipes her eyes and decided that she was in the tub long enough. She gets up and wraps a towel around herself.

She looks in the mirror at some of the bruising she had received. A tear rolls down her eyes. _'How could a father do this to his own daughter?' _

she quickly wipes the tear away and opens behind the mirror to get the ointment that she had use before. When she opens the mirror a razor blade falls out to the floor.

"Gosh that could have cut me!" she says not to loud. She reaches down to pick up the blade cutting her finger in the process.

"Ouch… that hurt" she puts it back behind the mirror with her cut finger in her mouth. She looks at herself and she feels as if a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. "Wow do I feel much better." she looks at her finger. _'Could it have been the cut…if it can do that I wonder how I will feel if I make another one.' _she takes out the razor.

"No turning back now" she takes the razor and slides it across her arm making a clean cut. Blood started to pour out of the cut but Kagome didn't care. She felt relieve. She felt like she didn't have a care in the world as she made two more cuts.

She heard the sound of her father walking around in his room. She quickly washes off the blade and puts it back behind the mirror. She bandages her arm up with a wrap to try to stop the bleeding.

She walks out the bathroom hiding her arm from her father who was walking down the hallway. He stops and stares at her, a look on his face that gave kagome the chills. He had the look of lust.

'_Why is he looking at me like that?' _kagome looks down and notice that she only has a towel on she hurries into her room locking the door behind her. Thank god for that.

_'Why was he looking at me like that? Maybe I'm just losing my mind. Seeing things. Yeah that's it.' _

"Well time to get ready for school" she looks in her closet and pulls out one of her new outfits. A pair of dark blue jean with a purple long sleeve shirt that hangs down to her thigh on one side, and some purple converse.

"Kagome get down here!" kagome grabs her backpack and heads downstairs. When she gets to the bottom of the stairs she sees her dad standing by the door. All her bruises and pain begins to come back as her while looking at him.

She holds her head down and walks towards him stopping a few feet away. "Yes sir?"

"Remember the rules I told you especially the one about making friends."

"Yes sir."

"Is that a new outfit you bought?" she looks at him with a questioning look.

_'Why_ _does he want to know?' _"Yes."

"Hmmm…well get on to school before you late and be home on time"

"Yes sir" she walks passes him and out the door sighing in relief. "I thought for sure he was up to something."

She walks down the street to the school. She had found her way there the day she went to the mall so she pretty much knew how to get there. After about 8 minutes she arrives in the front of the school.

She stands there, looking at the kids go in and out of the entrance. "Well here we go, another life of hell away from home."

* * *

(I know right short chapters will they gonna be like that hopefully longer. I guess i have to just work harder!)


	4. down a different path

**Chapter 4: down a different path**

* * *

Kagome was sitting in the office waiting for someone to give her a schedule. She swore she had been in there for hours but it might have been just the butterflies flying around in her stomach. After about 10 minutes of sighing the counselor walks up to her.

"Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes that's me."

"Here is your schedule. You can report to you first period class. I will have someone to escort you. Just wait here a second."

"Ok."

"Oh and my name is Ms. Yura. I will be your counselor for this year."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Yura."

"It's nice to meet you too and welcome to Shikon no Tama High."

"Thanks." 2 minutes later a guy walks up to kagome.

Hojo was 17. He wasn't built much seeing how he would rather concentrate on his schoolwork and things of such manner. He was a teacher's pet. He has brown hair and was about 5'7.

"Are you the new student here?"

"Yes that would be me"

"I'm Hojo and I will be your escort today. Your name is?"

"Kagome."

"Well kagome it's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Well let's get going should we?"

"Yeah." They headed out of the office and down the hall, which were empty because everyone was in class. They took a right turn and stops at the fifth classroom on the hall.

"This is your first period classroom. You will report here every morning unless you have to go to homeroom. Got that?" she nods to his question. "Now let's show you the rest of your classes and you can head off to 1st period. Schedule please."

She hands it to him and they go to each one of her classes so she'll know how to get to them. He takes her back to 1st period. "Now here we are your first class of the day. Have fun."

"Thanks."

"Welcome. Later." he walks off. _'He seems like a nice guy. Well here we go.'_

She knocks on the door and the teacher answer it. She tells her she's a new student and she tells her to come in the class. Everyone in class is to business talking to notice her.

_'Yes now no one will even know I'm here.'_ But her plan was foul when the teacher speaks up.

"Everyone one listen up! We have a new student with us today she just transferred. Everyone this is Kagome Higurashi. Would you like to tell us a bit about yourself?" Kagome shakes her head no. "Very well then you may take a seat anywhere you like. By the was my name is Ms. Kagura but you can call me Ms. K. class I hope you show Ms. Higurashi some respect and make her feel welcome."

"Yes Ms. K!" everyone said

Inuyasha, sango, and miroku, were talking when they heard the teacher mention a new student. "We have a new student today her name is Kagome Higurashi. Take a seat anywhere you like."

"Hey inuyasha isn't that the girl koga talk to at the mall yesterday?"

"Yeah I think it is." _'Wow she looks so sexy in that outfit. Ah! What am I saying? I have a girlfriend!'_Inuyasha is snap out of his thoughts when miroku pretty much squeals out in joy.

"Oh thank the heavens my dreams have come true! She has return to me!"

"What's that supposed to me you perverted monk?"

"Sango do you have to tell everyone that I'm a monk?"

"Yes" he grabs her hand. "My dear sango why do you tease me so?" she blush and snatches her hand away. "Don't start with me monk."

"Very well"

Kagome walks pass them and sit in the desk beside miroku not noticing him at the time. "Now to make my move." He pulls his desk over to her and grabs her hand. "Well if it isn't my little friend from the mall."

Kagome looks at him and almost jumps back in surprise. _'Oh no not this nut again. I wonder if it's too late to change my schedule. '_

"So you didn't get to answer my question yesterday. Do you mind baring my children?" kagome look at him and gentle pull her hand away.

"Look miroku is it? I would really appreciate I you would just leave me-ah!" she cut herself off when she felt a hand grab her rear. "What the hell?" she screams and slaps him across the face so hard that him and his desk fly back over to his side of the room.

"What's your problem you pervert?"

"Ms. Higurashi?" kagome, who is standing up, looks around at the room and all eyes are on her. _'Oh great. What a way to embarrass yourself Kagome!' _"You may take your seat."

"Oh Ms. K I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Ms. Higurashi. It was only a matter of time anyway." She mumbles the last part to herself. She continues to teach the class and all eyes turn back to the teacher.

She sighs in relief that she didn't get in trouble. But then she get the felling she's still being watch so she looks up, and looking at her with a total look of shock on their faces, are a pair of amber and brown eyes.

A boy with silver hair and a pair of doggy ears and a girl who had her hair in a high pony.

"Ok class we have bout fifth teen minutes left and we are done for today. You may conversant with each other." Everyone starts talking and to 2 teens are still staring at her.

Kagome can't take it anymore she the first to speak up. "Can I help you guys with anything?" she says a little annoyed. Inuyasha and Sango snap out of their thoughts. Inuyasha lets out a "feh" while sango speaks up.

"We're sorry it's just that we never see anyone hit miroku like that. But I guess you have a right to do it since you don't know him." She looks over a miroku who is still lying on the floor unconscious.

"Oh wow. Oh my name is sango and this is inuyasha. You already met miroku."

"Well it's nice to meet you all."

Just when sango is about to say something else Kagome goes in her purse and pulls out her iPod and starts listening to it.

"Talk about being a jerk."

"Inuyasha!"

"What? Someone's trying to be nice to her and she more interested in her iPod."

"Maybe she just need time to just get use to the school."

"Yeah right." sango looks over at Kagome who has her head down on her desk.

"She seems kind of down today. Well she's not as happy as she was yesterday when she met koga."

"And that's my problem because?"

"Sometimes I just don't get you inuyasha." he lets out another "feh" and sango sighs.

While kagome is listening to her iPod she thinks back on what happen last night and that morning. _'Why when I thought the feeling had went away it all comes back like a flood going through my mind. _

_That Guy really threw me off touching me like that! He's got some nerve! But he doing that brought me back to the way my dad looked at me. The look of lust in his eyes. No he would never do anything like that to his daughter…would he? _

_Well I just have to make sure I keep on guard even though I doubt anything will happen. But I will keep an eye out for that stupid pervert.' _Kagome is snap out of her thoughts when the bell rings. She gets up and heads to her next class. _'Well math here I come'_

The rest of the two classes went by with ease. She was now in art class, her 4th period, and was sitting next to the inuyasha guy she met I first period.

Kagome was a great artist but never really too much liked it. She started to draw making a beautiful picture of a field that was occupied by flowers. In the middle sat a huge tree that had cherry blossoms growing on it.

The tree was from the shrine where she used to live. So many memories were made around that tree.

The scent of sadness hits inuyasha noise. He looks over at kagome and sees her staring down at her picture. He decides to speak up because the scent is so overpowering.

"Yo." kagome looks up at him her eyes meeting his. _'Her eyes are so beautiful but they're filled with so much sadness and pain.' _

"Is there something you want?" kagome asks yanking him out of his thoughts. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He turns away "Feh, like I was looking at you."

Kagome looks at him for a while and looks back at her painting. "Whatever."

"Look I don't know what your problem is but don't take it out on me."

"Take it out on you? When was I ever taking it out on you? I haven't even said anything to you since first period."

"Yeah and you had the stuck up attitude."

"What stuck up attitude?"

"You know sango ways trying to be nice to you and you just push her aside!"

"Ok who's to say I wasn't busy."

"With what? It your first day!"

"Maybe I was trying to avoid you! You seem to be the one with the stuck attitude!"

"Oh don't start."

"And if I do what you going to do about it dog boy?"

Inuyasha shot a glance over at Kagome. The look in his eyes reminded her of her father. Fear rose in her and she stood. Inuyasha look at her and then the scent hit him.

Fear and a lot of it. "Hey I didn't-," he reaches his hand out to her but she takes a step back, the look of helplessness in her eyes. He stood up. "You don't have to be afraid of me I'm not going to do anything." he tries to calm her down and takes a step near her and she takes two back.

"Look just don't come near me ok!" he stops. She walks off to the front to the teacher and asks to go to the bathroom. Inuyasha watches her leave out in quite a hurry. He sits back down. "I wonder what all that was about?"

Kagome ran to the bathroom. When she gets inside she shuts the door and leans against it letting tears roll down her face. No one was in the bathroom since class wasn't over yet.

She got up and looks at herself in the mirror. _'Gosh what is wrong with me? He wasn't going to hit you kagome. He even said he was sorry. But the look in his eyes when I called him dog boy…I thought for sure he was going to hit me.'_

She sighs, "Ok kagome just calm yourself down before your heart jumps out of your chest." She takes a deep breath. _'There… now you just made yourself look like a fool in front of inuyasha. _

_Why am I so stupid? Maybe he didn't notice anything… I know he notice something. I just hope he doesn't bring it up.' _She wipes her face and heads out the bathroom and the bell rings. "So much for getting to lunch on time."

She goes to the classroom to get her things. Once she's done with that she heads to the lunchroom. She gets her food and tries to find a table to sit at when she hears someone call her name.

"Kagome! Kagome over here!"

_Maybe if I act like I don't hear_ _him he would just forget about calling me.' _Oh how so very wrong she was. He makes his way over to her trying to get through the crowd. He comes up to her and grabs her arm.

"Hey kagome you can come eat with me and my gang. As I heard you already met them."

_'Already met them? I wonder who that can be?'_

She sees a table coming up andthere they are, the pervert, the dog boy, and the girl who name she was so trying to remember at the time.

"There they are."

"Uhhh… koga I don't know"

"it's ok they're really nice once you get to know them." He pulls her over to the table and sits her down in front of everyone. All faces turn to her.

"Uhhh…" There is an awkward silence. Sango is the first to speak up. "Uhhh hi kagome how was your first day so far?"

"It could have been better." Another awkward silence.

"Did I miss something?"

"Yeah let's just say your little friend here has had a run in with everyone" says inuyasha whom getting tired of just sitting there.

Kagome looks up at him but when their eyes meet, she quickly looks back down at her food. "Let me guess inuyasha got on your bad side? What you do to her mutt face?"

"I didn't do anything thing! Maybe you should ask her!"

"I know kagome would never-" she cuts him off.

"No koga I have been on their bad sides today…I can tell when I'm not wanted. I'm sorry for what I did to each of you."

She gets up and walks to leave out the cafeteria koga goes after her. "Kagome!" he grabs her arm. "Don't pay attention to those idiots. They're just not the welcoming type to someone new."

Kagome doesn't turn around to face him. She knows why she did what she did, but she was afraid that if she got to close to anyone they or she would get hurt.

"Koga please just let me go. I would like to be alone" he hesitates but lets her go and she goes out the cafeteria. Koga walks back over to the table and sits down. "Is she ok? We didn't mean to act like that."

"I don't know how she's doing."

"Stop getting so work up over some wench." everyone looks at him.

"What?"

"You call her a wench."

"And your point is?"

"And the point is my friend is around what time did you start to like this girl?"

"Like her? She's a pain in the butt! I'm leaving." He gets up and walks out.

* * *

(Boy am i sleepy. i been up all day trying to do this plus i have my brothers to look after so it not helping. I'm just gonna leave it at that till later.)


	5. a friend within

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha and co.

**Chapter 5: a friend within**

* * *

Inuyasha walked outside thinking to himself. _'How dare they say that I like that…that! Argh! I can't even think of a word for her!_

He thinks back to when he saw her in class today and the look in her eyes. She was really afraid of him. But the answer was why?

_'I didn't even do anything to her, I just gave her a look that said drop it. Do I look that scary? Doubt it.'_ he walks outside.

Lunch is still in session so a couple of people are outside eating. Then he saw her. Kagome, leaning up against a cherry blossom tree with the petal slowly falling around her.

_'She looks like an angel. Maybe I should go talk to her seeing how she wasn't the only one being rude.'_ He makes his way over to her. She has her eyes close but she notice that he's there.

"If you come here to say something smart I suggest you don't say it at all" she sits down on the ground.

"I uhhh came to say I'm kind of sorry. You weren't the only one in a bad move today."

She opens on eye and looks at him. "What are you getting at? Is this some kind of joke?"

"No it's not some kind of joke!" she flinches at his voice. Inuyasha notice it.

"You don't have to yell you know. I can hear you quite well," she says in a low voice not looking at him.

"Look I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I understand. I can be a very complicated person to work with." He looks over at her.

_'A complicated person to work with?'_ he smirks. "You got that right," they both laugh.

"Inu baby!"

**(Oh boy here she comes. I wouldn't have put her in the story but I have my reasons why.)**

Kagome and inuyasha look up to see a girl running towards them. She kind of looks like kagome but was a little thinner and has longer hair. "Oh boy."

"Who's that?"

"Oh that's Kikyo, my girlfriend." He stands up and kagome looks at him.

'_Girlfriend? Figures such a hot guy like him wound have one. Wait a minute…did I just call him hot? I did call him hot! Get those thoughts out of your head girl!' _

Kikyo runs over to inuyasha and give him a kiss. "Hi inu baby! How was your day?"

"It was good. You?"

"It was ok. It better now that I'm with you." She looks over at kagome. "Who are you?" before she can say anything inuyasha cuts in.

"She's kagome a new girl. I was just showing her around. Let's go."

"Ok."

Kagome sits there in shock seeing how he just blew her off like that. As she watch the 2 walk away, inuyasha looks back and give her a look that said he was sorry and would explain later.

_'So he didn't blow me off. Maybe he's not so bad after all.'_ The bell rings and she goes off to her last class. After that is over she heads to her locker to go home.

She looks at her watch 3:50. "Wow he's given me some time to get home," she thinks aloud. "Who given you time to get home?" says koga walking up behind her with everyone else except inuyasha.

"Oh nobody I was just thinking out loud." She gives him a nervous laugh. "Well I have to go." _'Knowing koga I have to go before he-' _

"Hey kagome do you want to come hang out with us today? It'll be fun!"

_'Ask me to go somewhere. I should have just run when I had the chance._' "I don't know"

"Kagome we are really sorry for the way we acted." Says miroku

"Yeah it just that we got out to a bad start," says sango.

_'They really want to be my friends. But I can't have any friends.' _"You guys I'm sorry also but I can't go I uhhh have some unpacking to do seeing how I just move here."

"Oh ok we understand. See you later!"

"Bye" kagome says as she walked away. When she gets outside she sees the one person she was hoping not to see till she got home. Her father. He honks his horn and she goes over.

"So…how was your day?"

"It was ok sir."

"Did you make any friends?" he looks at her with a serious look. "No sir."

"That's my girl. I heard how you walked away from that boy in lunch today, good job."

_'Oh god if he heard about that, could he have heard about me and inuyasha?' _

"I'm going to be having a couple of friends over tonight so when we get home go straight to your room"

"Yes sir" _'good whoever is spying on me must not have seen us. I got to find out whom it is! My life might depend on it.'_

At home, kagome heard the noise her father and his friend were making. Most likely, they were drunk. _'How is a girl supposed to sleep with all that noise,' _she yells to herself.

She got up out of bed and goes through her school bag and pulls out her iPod. She lies back in bed and puts it on her favorite song. After a while she drifted off into a deep sleep.

So deep that she didn't hear her father and his friend come up the stairs and up to her bedroom door. She was so out of it, that she didn't hear her door open and the two figures walk into the room and stand over her.

"Is this her?" the stranger asked with an evil smirk on his face. "Yeah. This little wench," said her father who also had the same smirk.

"She's a beauty. Not treating her to bad are you?" he chuckled. "No just a few hits here and there."

"So when you going to do it?"

"Soon my friend, very soon." the two walked out.

* * *

**Well here we go the next chapter. Sorry about the holdup but I have to school business to deal with. Typing my story has been getting very hard. But I'm trying my best to keep going!**


	6. I need help!

Chapter 6: I need help

**Chapter 6: I need help!**

* * *

The days turn to weeks and the weeks turn into 2 months. Kagome was considered a friend among the Inuyasha gang.

She made sure she watched her way around them seeing how someone was watching her. She would eat lunch outside by herself unless inuyasha happen to be "walking by" and talks to her.

At home was a different story. Kagome was constantly being beat by her father for reasons she didn't know. It had gotten to the point where her father had change her lock to the outside and locked her in for 3 days with no food or water.

That's when kagome learned to hide food in her room.

She was getting into wearing her sweats again except for when her dad told her to throw something else on. Since when did he started caring about what she was wearing she didn't know, but if it would keep him off her back for a while she would do it.

Kagome go up early again to get ready for school. Once again putting on a pair of sweats. She sighs to herself feeling the cuts she just recently did.

School went by quick. She mostly didn't talk to her so-called friends and at lunch she once again sat outside.

Koga had been wondering what has gotten into her. She never acted so distance before. He said that he would figure out what was going on with her when he had the time.

It seem like every time he wanted to talk to her, the principle would need him for something stupid.

Inuyasha on the other hand knew something was up. He knew something was wrong with her the first time he saw her. The look in her eyes…it seemed was like she had been through so much.

School was out and Kagome started on her way home. She was tired so she decided to go home early. She was so tried that she didn't notice a black mustang pull up next to her.

…

Inuyasha had left the school on his way to his house. He stops his bright red dodge at the light.

Looking over, he saw some guy, who had a black mustang, yelling at a girl. _'Must be some couple breaking up or something.' _The light turn green and Inuyasha started to take drive.

As he got near the couple he slowed down. _'Hey she looks real familiar.' _He looks harder realizing that it was Kagome who the guy was bothering.

He stops his car thanking the heavens there's no one behind him. He could hear the two yelling. "Look babe; come on just get in the car!"

"Get your hands off me!"

Inuyasha jumped out of the car, leaving it in the middle of the street, walking over to the two. "Hey! You heard the lady! Get your hands off her!" Kagome and the guy look over at Inuyasha.

"Hey kid this is between me and the girl why don't you just go back to your car."

"No way! She doesn't want to go with you so just let her go!"

Inuyasha lets out a loud growl. This took the guy as a shock. He lets go of Kagome gets back in his car and drove off, yelling something in the distance. Inuyasha walked up to the frighten girl.

"You ok?" she looks down at her now bruise wrist and starts rubbing it. "Yeah I'm fine. It's my fault anyway. I should have seen him pull up."

Inuyasha looks at her in shock. _'Her fault?"_He sees her rubbing her arm and lightly grabs it. He sees that it was bruised and was starting to swell. "You have to get this treated. You can come with me. My house is just around the block there."

He grabs her good wrist and pulls her over to the car, once again thanking the heavens no one was behind him. He put her in the passenger seat and got in himself.

The drive took a couple of minutes and Kagome had been looking down at her watch the whole way.

"You don't have to worry about getting home on time. You'll get there before it gets dark I promise." Kagome looked over at the very focus Inuyasha. _'You just don't know. I do have to worry about getting home on time.'_

The time was 4:00 but that slip kagome's entire mind when they arrived at Inuyasha house, well more like palace. "This is your house?" He smirks.

"Yeah I guess you can say that." Her eyes were wide as saucers. "It's huge!"

"Why thank you." the two walk up some stairs and into what was the kitchen.

"Isn't the kitchen supposed to be downstairs?" Inuyasha yell from the other room his answer. "There is but it's my brothers' part if the house not mines."

_'You mean there are 2 sexy guys walking around this place?' _Kagome quickly pushes out of her thoughts when Inuyasha comes in with a first aid kit.

"Lift your sleeve up." Kagome puts her un-bruised hand on the hem of her bruise hand sleeve taking a step back in the process. He looks at her confused.

"I…have to go…" He takes a step towards her. "But what about your arm. We drove all the way here and you not going to let me treat it?" she starts to walk backwards towards the stairs.

"…I'm sorry…I just really have to go. My dad doesn't like it when I'm late…he gets worried!" As if on cue, Kagome's phone begins to ring off in her back pocket.

Her heart drops as she pulls the phone out and looks at the caller ID. She saw the words DAD in big bold letters. She glances up at the time that sat above the letters DAD.

It was 4:20! Inuyasha saw her face drop as she answered the phone and turned away from him. "H…hello?" she heard the cold voice of her father through the phone.

"I'll deal with you when you get home." The other line clicked off. Kagome closes the phone. _'I can't go home now… Maybe he'll get drunk and will be sleep when I get there. _

_Yea that's what I'll do. Now to just play it off with Inuyasha.' _She takes in a deep breath and turns around. He stares at her. "You ok?" Kagome answers him in a way to cheerful voice.

"Yeah! Everything's fine. Just a prank phone call or something!" He just looks at her. "What?" kagome asks after about a minute.

"Oh my bad…so you gonna let me wrap up your wrist?"

"How about you just let me do it." She grabs the stuff out of his hands with her good arm. "Where's your bathroom?"

"…Down the hall 2nd door on the left."

"Thanks." She walks down to the door and goes in.

Inuyasha had been staring down the hall. After about 2 minutes he shakes his head. "She's a strange girl." He sits down on the couch. "…strange but yet interesting."

Kagome sat in the bathroom trying to even out her breaths. Her dad was going to kill her when she got home. She would try to stay out as long as she could but she knew that she would have to go home sooner or later.

Hopefully when she got there her father would be too drunk to notice her.

Kagome looked at her swollen wrist. She sighs and begins to bandage it up. Pulling up her sleeve to reveal a good amount of cuts. She didn't pay them a mind as she wraps her arm up.

Once done, she looks at herself in the mirror. _'Why is my life so complicated? Why do I have to suffer so much? What do I have to do to live a normal life? _

_I need help! But I'm afraid, afraid that he might kill me. Afraid that he might kill my friends…what am I to do?' _She sighs again pulling her sleeve down and walks out the bathroom.

* * *

**Hooray! I'm finally done with chapter 6! I know it seems like my chapters are getting shorter… which they are, but they're gonna get longer soon! **


	7. The build up

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha and co.

**Chapter 7: The buildup and the break down. **

* * *

Inuyasha could smell her nervousness. Something was bothering her. He saw her walk into the living room wondering what to do next. He decided to speak up.

"Hey Kags?"

"Kags?"

She says looking at him.

"I can call you that right?"

A small smile appears on her face. She nods her head.

"Well kags want to go out to eat? Since you not in a hurry to get home anymore."

His smile made her want to fall over but she manages herself.

"Sure."

He gets up and grabs him keys from the kitchen table.

"Well let's go then!"

The two leave the house and go to his car, but what they don't know is that a certain person in a black mustang is watching their every move.

"Got you my beauty!"

The two had been having a good time together. They had gone to McDonalds ad ate. They had a good time getting to know each other. Inuyasha had told her the story of how his mom died of cancer.

It was a big relief off his shoulders since he never told anyone else. Not even Kikyo. He just felt like he could open up to Kagome unlike he did everyone else.

Kagome had told him about her mother and brother. She felt that she could open up to inuyasha.

After they had eaten they went for a walk in the park. They had sat down laughing at the time Kagome had first slap Miroku for touching her rear.

"As long as he doesn't do it again I'm fine."

Kagome looks at him. "Jealous much?"

He blushes. "Who me? No way! It's just that I don't want that pervert touching you."

He turns away from her. Kagome giggles and looks up at him.

Her eyes lands on his ears which she had been wanting to touch since she first laid eyes on them. She reaches up and starts to rub them. What Inuyasha did next caught her off guard. He began to purr to her touch.

Inuyasha had turn away from Kagome not wanting to let her know that his face was redder than ever right now.

His heart was racing as to how embarrass he felt. But all that cool away when he felt 2 hands come up to his ears and rub them. He relaxes even more letting out a low purr he didn't know he was doing.

"I didn't know you purr,"

Kagome say while still holding him ears. Inuyasha eyes shot open, realizing that she was touching his ears. He never let anyone do that. He puts his hand up to hers and pulls them down. He turns around.

"I don't purr."

"Yes you do, watch."

She once again reaches up and grabs his ears, but before she could reach them he grabs her hands and looks her in the face.

"I don't purr."

Kagome looks into his amber eyes and he looks into her dark brown.

"o…ok."

He moves in closer to her. "Remember that… I don't…"

"Purr…I know."

He kisses her. She kisses him back wrapping her arm around his neck.

Also in the park Kikyo was with the stranger from the black mustang. "So where is she Naraku?"

**(Now you know who the mysterious stranger is…lol)**

"Right there," he says while pointing to the kissing couple on the bench.

"Inuyasha? He's kissing that…that slut!" anger boils up in her.

"Get her out of the picture. Tell Yuta he can do it tonight. Break her down!" Naraku rolls his eyes at her yelling.

"He won't do that. It's too early but he'll do it soon."

"He better. I can't stand seeing the two together. He's my man. Argh!" She pulls out her phone and dials Inuyasha number.

"This should break them up."

While the two are still kissing, Inuyasha phone rings. They break apart and inuyasha sighs. He sees that Kikyo is calling and he sighs even louder.

"What is it?" kagome asks.

"It's Kikyo."

He sees Kagome face fall.

"Oh." He looks at her and closes the phone. "Let's not think about her right now. It's just you and me."

"But inuyasha…"

"It's ok. I was going to break up with her anyway. Someone said she's cheating on me."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. If it's a chance to be with you I'll take it. "

She blushes. "Come on lets go." They get up and walk off to the car and leave.

Kikyo watches to two walk away. Her mouth hung open. She couldn't believe that he had just done that.

"You know you might want to close your mouth, flies might get in," Naraku says with a smirk.

Kikyo snaps back into reality. "I can't believe he just blew me off! This girl won't hear the last of me. She messed with the wrong guy!"

* * *

Here is another chapter for you to enjoy. Please review!


	8. the break down

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha and co.**

**Chapter 8: the break down**

**

* * *

**

**6 weeks later. Sunday afternoon.**

Yuta was boiling up inside as he saw his daughter leave the house going to the "library." He knew where she was going and she wasn't about to get away with it.

"She's fallen in love huh? She is going to learn that she belongs to me. To make things worst she fallen for a worthless half demon. Tonight I get her."

Holding in all his anger for all these weeks made him want to lose his mind, but he knew it would be worth it tonight, A Sunday night to remember, but mostly for her.

He laughs out loud to himself.

…

Kagome had enjoyed the fact that her father hadn't hit her for weeks. He didn't even yell at her! Had he really changed? That question pop in her head almost every day but quickly left when she saw Inuyasha.

She would meet up with inuyasha almost every day cause the two were now going out. She laughs at the day he broke up with Kikyo.

**Flashback…**

Inuyasha was walking arm and arm down the hallway with Kagome.

Kikyo had spotted the two and made her way over to them. "Inu baby what are you doing with this slut?" inuyasha steps in front of kagome.

"She's not a slut Kikyo but you are."

"What?"

"Don't think I don't know you cheated on me. It's going round the whole school. Kikyo we're over!"

Kikyo looked as if she was about to cry.

"Over? But Inu baby?"

"I'm not your Inu baby so get over it."

Kikyo mood quickly changed from sad to anger. "Its cause of that slut isn't it?"

"She's not a slut!" inuyasha yells.

Kikyo looked passed him at kagome. "You watch your back, pretty soon you gonna get what you deserve," was all she said as she walked off.

Inuyasha turned around to kagome. "Don't pay a mind to her. Her bark is worse than her bite." The two laugh.

**Flashback end**

Kagome once again laugh about the event. She made her way around corner of her house. There sitting on his red dodge was inuyasha.

He looks up and saw her walking over. A smirk started to form on his lips.

**Later that night**

After a long day of hanging out and spending the afternoon at inuyasha house, the couple made their way to kagome's house.

Inuyasha had introduced her to his brother sesshomaru and she found out that he was a lawyer and a good one at that. Yet he creep kagome out.

Seeing how kagome never wanted inuyasha to pull up front, the two were walking to her house from around to corner.

Inuyasha was intending on making his way up to her house to see how she would react. He just had to keep her occupied for her not to notice.

He took his hand out of hers and wraps it around her waist. "So what would you like to do tomorrow?"

She looks at him knowing that she wouldn't be able to get out the house tomorrow.

She had this gut feeling like something was about to happen but she quickly pushed it aside thinking it was just her stomach turning from the big test she had to take Monday.

"I don't think I'll be able to do anything…I have a lot of studying to do for the test."

"Oh come on you can't spend a little more time with your favorite guy?" he put a smirk on his face as he sees her blush ad turns away.

"I'm sorry I can't."

Inuyasha smirks even wider when he realizes where they are. "So then how about you show me around your house?"

Kagome sighs and turns around to him. "Inuyasha I told you already my dad isn't a friendly person to people I bring home."

"Well it doesn't seem like he's home."

"How do you know that when we haven't even…" kagome looks around at her surrounds realizing that they were in front of her house.

"How did we…?"

"So are you gonna show me around or what?"

Kagome looks and sees that her father truck wasn't out front. _'I wonder where he could be. I should show inuyasha this house quick so he can leave before dad gets home.'_

"Sure, I'll show you around."

Kagome unlocks the front door and walks in with inuyasha behind her. She turns on the kitchen light and the whole floor lights up.

Kagome was happy that the house was at least clean. "Cool place! Never seen a house so clean before."

"That's cause you seen and live in your room." They both laugh.

"So kagome show me around." She starts off with the living room and kitchen and the rooms downstairs. "Now upstairs." They head up the stairs walking pass a close door.

"So you not going to show me what's in here?" inuyasha says while pointing to the door. "That's my father's room. He doesn't like me in there."

"It's not like he'll know. Come on let's check it out."

"Oh he'll know believe me. He always knows." Inuyasha looks at her. "Ok fine. Let's go check on your room then." He says getting happy.

"Why are you acting like that?" he goes over by her and wraps his arm around her waist. "It's not every day that I get to see my best girl's bedroom."

"It really isn't anything special." She goes to the door and turns the knob but its lock. "That's funny."

"What?"

"The door is lock…I didn't lock the door. _'Plus the lock supposes to be on the outside. What's going on?' _

"Hello kagome!" she looks at him. "Aren't you going to open the door?"

"Oh…yeah." She digs in her purse and finds the key unlocking her door.

She opens it and walks in. "this is my room." Inuyasha turns on the lights. "Nice. I like it! Especially your bed." He goes and sits on it. He pats the bed for her to sit down next to him, she does.

"You can't stay here long you have to leave before my dad gets home."

"I have a keen sense of smell remember. I can tell when he's coming."

"But you never even seen or smell my dad before."

"He should have your scent kind of if he's your father."

"True."

"Now let's forget about your dad and just chill." He moves in and kisses her. Slowly and gently pushing her down on the bed till he's on top of her.

Now inuyasha and kagome would never go too far with this for they knew the consequences of their actions. They would just have fun.

Kagome lets out a groan. Inuyasha begins kissing her neck but he stops. He had a strange feeling. _'Why do I have this feeling, like someone's watching us?' _He sits up off her and looks around the room.

"What's the matter?" she asks.

"I don't know. It's like we're being watch…"

"Watch?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha goes over to the closet and opens it.

"Strange."

Kagome looks at the time on her phone and her mouth drops. "Uhhh inuyasha I think that's just a warning to say that it's time for you to go home."

"Yeah you might be right."

Kagome waves good-bye to inuyasha as he makes it around the corner to his car. When he was out of sight she lets out a sigh of relief.

She was thanking the heavens that her dad wasn't home. _'I wonder where he could be. It's late out. What am I saying? I'm glad he's not here.' _

kagome had keep all the lights out in the house when showing inuyasha around. She would turn them on when they entered the room and turn them out when they left.

She was too deep in thought to notice that the lights were even out. _'I can't believe I'm actually getting away with going out with inuyasha.'_

She closes her eyes and leans up against the front door. _'It's been a long time since I been this happy. Nothing can take this joy from me.' _

She opens her eyes and starts to make her way up the stairs. _'I wonder why all the lights were out like this when I got home. Usually the kitchen light is left on.'_

She goes in her room and closes the door. When she turns around, a pair of hands meets her, one pushing her into the door and the other going over her mouth.

She sees her father face come up to hers in the darkness. Strong smells of alcohol on his breathe. "You have…some nerve young…lady coming in here late. Where were you?"

He uncovers her mouth. "I was at the library till closing time…doing a project…but I miss my bus so I'm late."

"That's a lie and you know it!" he walks up to her punching his fist into the door inches away from her face.

"You been out with that dog boy haven't you?"

"No."

"You're lying!" he slaps her across the face and she falls to the floor. He grabs her by the hair and drags her over to the bed.

"Tell me the truth!" he says while kicking her in the stomach.

Kagome is crying, usually something she never did in front of her father, but it hurt to think that he had change and yet here he was doing it all over again.

"Dad! Please stop!" she cried trying to get him to stop. He does and she cries on the floor.

He picks her up off the floor by the arm and throws her on the bed. "I bet you slept with him didn't you?" she doesn't say anything but keeps crying. "Answer me!"

"…no" she says in between sobs.

"Are you lying to me?"

"…no…"

"No what?"

"No…sir" he looks at her.

"I don't believe you…" she looks at him with pain and fear in her eyes, but what scared her most was the look in his eyes. The look she had seen so many months ago. Lust. "I'll have to see for myself."

Her eyes widen with horror as she sees him walking towards her taking off his shirt in the process. He reaches out to grab her but she pushes her way to the corner of the bed. "You can make this easy or hard. You chose."

"Stay away from me!"

"I guess you choose the hard way. It doesn't matter to me just more fun." He goes at her trying to grab her.

She gets out the corner and tries to head for the door but her dad grabs her foot making her fall and hit her head on the table next to the bed. She blacks out.

…

She could hear a faint voice calling her. Something didn't feel right. She tries to move her hands but couldn't. She also felt a weight on top of her.

"Kagome."

She opens her eyes to see a blurry figure on top of her. She quickly closes her eyes when she feels wave of pain go through her head.

"Kagome."

She opens her eyes again to see the blurry figure. Then the figure came into view. Her eyes shot open when she sees that it's her father on top of her.

"That's my girl. You didn't think I would let you sleep through this? No. you gonna learn what happens when you don't follow my rules."

Kagome was once again crying trying to move in any way possible. "Please dad don't do this. I'll obey the rules just please…don't!"

"No. You won't obey the rules you get punish for it and I bet your little dog boy wouldn't want a slut for a girlfriend."

"Dad…please…" she said with tears in her eyes.

A smirk appeared on his face. "Just relax."

* * *

Here you go everyone sorry the chapter was so upsetting. Please continue to read I promise it will get better. Please review, and thank you for the reviews I have so far.


	9. the pain within

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha and co.**

**Chapter 9: the pain within**

* * *

Kagome sat on the floor of her room. She had her knees pulled up to her chest with her hands wrap around them. Over her was a light sheet.

Her head was buried in her knees and she was sobbing lightly.

Light reflected in her room saying that it was a Monday morning and time to go to school. There was no way she wanted to go there.

Not now. Not when she's like this. Not when she had to face her friends and even worst inuyasha. Inuyasha… what would he think of her now?

The thought of that stayed put in her mind. She dared not move for she felt sore all over. Each sob she did send a wave of pain through her body.

There was no way she could make it in school today not in the pain she was in. She heard her bedroom door open and the heavy footsteps walk towards her.

She didn't move for she already knew who it was. She tense up when she felt the cold hands of her father pulls her head up from her knees.

Her eyes were filled with so many mix emotions. She winced as he rubs his thumb across her bruised cheek.

"Baby girl you have to get up and get ready for school. You wouldn't want to miss the big day. The day you break up with that worthless half demon," he said with a smirk on his face.

Kagome looked at her father with hate. How could he do this to her? His own daughter.

She snatches her face out of his hands. He stands up and looks at her shock at first then laughs.

"I guess being a woman now has given you confidence but listen to me." He kneels back down in front of her. "You don't follow my rules again…" he gets close to whisper in her ear. " It will be much worse than last night."

Her eyes widen with horror. _'Worst?'_

"How can it get worst you wonder? Well let's just say our little cutting gave me a an idea." He smiles when he sees the look of horror on her face. He gets up and moves to the door.

"Get up and get ready for school you already late. Oh and if you tell anyone…"

He looks at her and lets the threat hang in the air leaving out the room. Once she heard the truck start up and her father leave, kagome tries to get up.

She grabs hold of the bedpost and lifts herself up, almost collapsing back on the floor in doing so.

She makes her way limping and hurting to the bathroom. She shuts the door behind her and looks in the mirror. She realizes that she is crying. She wipes the tears away and runs water for a bath.

She washed herself till she turns red then she just sat there. Staring in to space…

After relaxing her muscles from the pain, kagome goes and grabs some sweats out of her closet.

While putting on her clothes, painfully, her phone rings off. _'Please God don't let this be dad. He's taken so many things from me. I really not in the mood to her his voice.'_

She goes and picks it up looking at the caller ID. She sees that it's inuyasha. She was about to answer when her father words appeared in her head.

"_**You don't follow my rules again…" he gets close to whisper in her ear. " It will be much worse than last night."**_

She closes the phone wishing she could answer it. _'I'm so sorry inuyasha. I just can't right now. I too afraid.' _She puts it in her pocket and heads out the house taking another street other than the one that leads to her school where she should be going.

**At school**

Inuyasha hangs up the phone as he sat in his class that he shared with sango, miroku, and koga. It was the only class they didn't have with kagome.

"She's not answering the phone."

"Maybe she's just sick. We should go visit her after school!" said sango excitedly.

"I don't think we can. Something but her father not liking it when she brings people over. Plus kagome was fine yesterday."

"Look mutt face maybe she just over slept and just didn't come to school. Give it a rest."

Miroku and sango looks over at inuyasha thinking he would say something smart back. But what he said next surprised them all.

"Maybe you're right. She might have overslept."

He agreed with koga something he never did ever since they known each other.

"You must really be in love with kagome inuyasha for you to not argue back with koga," Said miroku with a perverted smirk on his face. He receives a hit on the head from sango, as inuyasha blushes.

"DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO THINK SO PERVERTED?" sango looks over at inuyasha. "Look don't stress yourself out. I'm sure she'll call back soon."

Kagome sat in the park that day. She couldn't go to school to face her friends plus but the way she was limping they would know something was up.

She just couldn't let that happen. Not with the pain she was going through. She needed some time away from it all. She needed some time to think.

How was she going to do this? To break up with inuyasha. There was no way she could do that. It would hurt him and her.

A figure approached kagome as she was sitting on the bench. It reaches its hand out and touches her shoulder.

Kagome was deep in thought when she felt a hand land on her shoulder. Her body quickly tense up. Fear rose in her. She dared not turn around to see who it was cause of fear it might be her father.

"What are you doing here?" the person asked.

Kagome let out the air she was holding in when she recognized the voice of the person. She looks behind her to see sesshomaru.

'_Thank goodness,' _kagome thought to herself.

"Kagome…did you not hear me? What are you doing here?"

She sighs and answers him. "I just wasn't feeling well this morning so I just didn't go to school and came to the park."

Sesshomaru looks at her knowing full well something was wrong. 1st of all she was wearing sweats which he never seen her in before plus it was hot out, 2nd she had an large bruise across her cheek, 3rd she doesn't look like her normal self, and 4th she was giving off a scent the wasn't right.

Sesshomaru eyes widen as he realize what the smell was. He looked at her as she stared up at the sky. Had she really been…? _'I wonder what inuyasha is going to say about this?' _

Sesshomaru get up and started to walk away. Kagome looked at him out of one eye then turn her head towards the ground.

"Follow me." He says as he keeps walking.

Kagome looks at him with a questioning look not really wanting to be along with inuyasha creepy brother at the time. He stops and turns to her.

"If you get caught out here you are going to have to go to school. Come with me."

Not wanting to be at school, kagome get up and followed sesshomaru out the park to his car. Once inside they drove to his house and went inside.

Kagome was in sesshomaru living room. He was in another room down the hall. He came out and handed kagome a type paper. "What is this?"

"An excuse from school for the whole week," he says.

She looks at him. "Are you serious?"

"I am…but on one condition…you tell me where you got that bruise on your cheek from…"

Kagome looks at him.

"Did someone hit you?"

He sees her mood changed and knows that truly something was wrong, especially when she jumps up out of her seat.

"What do you mean did someone hit me…I…fell and that's all…"

"Kagome, I'm a full demon meaning that I can sense things that humans can't. I can tell you lying. I also have a keen sense of smell…"

Kagome eyes widen in horror when she remembers what inuyasha told her.

**Flashback**

Kagome and inuyasha sat in his room cuddling while watching TV. They had order some pizza which sesshomaru was getting when it go t there.

"Pizza's here." He says sniffing the air.

"How do you know the bell hasn't even rung yet?"

"Have a good sense of smell?"

"What do you mean?

"Since I'm a half demon I can smell things such as emotions. Fear, jealousy, lies, etc... I also can smell people out…such as if you got away from me."

She blushes. "Wow. What about sesshomaru is he the same way?"

"Yea but since he a full demon he can sense what I can but sharper. He might be able to catch things that I can't such as lust one has for someone."

"Oh. Cool!"

**Flashback end**

"I have to go." she walks towards the door but feels a hand wrap around her wrist. She turns around.

"Tell me…who did this to you? Who raped you?"

She turns away from him.

"Raped me? I don't know what you're talking about." She snatches her hand away. "I have to go…"

"If you tell me what happen I can help you. We can put him behind bars."

She stands there thinking. '_I really could I can put him behind bars for good…but what he said.' _

"_**Get up and get ready for school you already late. Oh and if you tell anyone…"**_

_**He looked at her and lets the threat hang in the air leaving out the room.**_

'_No I couldn't do that. He might kill me.'_

"Look," she turned around to him. "I have no clue what you're talking about…don't tell inuyasha I was here." She walks out the front door.

Sesshomaru watch her leave. He knew he couldn't do anything until she confessed what happen. But he could make sure it wouldn't happen again or inuyasha might kill him.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update but we were going through this moving process and the computer was in storage. Thanks for waiting. Just hope it wasn't too long!


	10. more lies less answers

**Chapter 10: more lies less answers**

Sesshomaru paced around the room. He knew there was some way for him to help kagome. He thought back on what had happen just hours ago.

**Flashback **

"Tell me…who did this to you? Who raped you?"

She turns away from him.

"Raped me? I don't know what you're talking about." She snatches her hand away. "I have to go…"

"If you tell me what happen I can help you. We can put him behind bars."

She stands there thinking.

"Look," she turned around to him. "I have no clue what you're talking about…don't tell inuyasha I was here." She walks out the front door.

**Flashback end**

Sure he had only known the girl for a while and just met her the other day but still she was considered family.

'_Inuyasha really seemed to be into the girl not like the other one, yet another reason why I never came home. I always knew she was no good, but back to Kagome. _

_How to get her to come out with the truth? But first I have to find out if my facts are correct.'_

Sesshomaru takes out his phone and dial inuyasha number.

**At school **

Inuyasha sat in lunch with the rest of the guys when his phone rang off.

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha where are you?"

"Sesshomaru? I'm in school where else will I be?"

"How should I know? What time is school over with?"

"Uhhh I think 3:40. Why?" the call is disconnected. "What the hell he hung up on me!" everyone looks at him. "Sesshomaru."

"Your brother calls you?" asks sango.

"Not since now. No. Strange…"

**Back at sesshomaru house **

"Ok so that give me time to check this case out in time before inuyasha gets home." He looks around the room.

"Seems like she took the excuse pass with her. There's no doubt that she will use it, who wouldn't?" Sesshomaru grabs his car keys and goes to the car.

"I have to find out where she lives first then I can start my work from there."

He gets in and goes to his office.

**With kagome **

Kagome stop and pulled her phone out of her pocket as it rung off. She looks at the caller id and sees that it is inuyasha. She signs closes the phone and keeps walking.

The phone rings off again but this time it's a text message.

**(The underline text is inuyasha and the other one is kagome)**

_Hey Kagome are you there?_

She makes the decision to text back.

_Yea I'm here._

_Where have you been I have been trying to get in contact with you all day?_

I have been around…

_Let me call you. _

She tries to text him back to tell him not to but it's too late. He's calling. She knows she just can't let it ring so she answers it.

"Hello?"

"Hey kagome my main girl. How you been? Is everything ok?"

"Yea just a little sick."

"You were fine yesterday night. Hey did your dad find out that I was there because before I left I did smell an unfamiliar scent?"

Kagome remains silent as she thinks back over what happen. Tears start to fall from her eyes. She wipes them away.

"Kagome? Kagome!"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm …fine. Inuyasha I need to talk to you."

"Well what do you have to say?"

"No not now. Face to face. Meet me in the park after school."

She hangs up the phone.

**With inuyasha **

Inuyasha looks at the phone as it says disconnected. He thought to himself. _'I wonder what's going on with kagome. For her to just hang up on me like that isn't_ _Right. I guess I'll find out after school. _

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

Inuyasha rushed out of the classroom and out of the school. Sango and the others were right behind him. Miroku ran up to him.

"Hey inuyasha what's the rush. I mean school isn't that bad."

"I have to meet up with kagome."

Sango jumps in. "She got in contact with you?"

"Yeah she was sick so she didn't come. Told me to meet her at the park for something."

"Do you think we can come with you?"

"I don't know she wanted to talk. Sounded too important to talk on the phone." Koga stops inuyasha in his tracks.

"Hold up a minute lover boy. We want to come. We kagome friends also."

"Yea"

"Yea!"

"Fine you can come, but you got to stay in the car till I get done talking to her."

"Ok."

**Hiding **

"Yea I got you now." Kikyo picks up her phone and calls someone.

"What is it?"

"She's at the park. That's where they going."

"Did you see her at school today?"

"Don't know I was stuck in iss."

"What good are you if you're in iss?"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"I don't want to hear it. Just try to stay out of there for now on." They hang up.

"I can't wait till it's my turn to break her down."

**At the park **

Kagome is standing on the bridge throwing rocks in to it. Her phone rings off in her pocket. She looks at the caller id. Her worst nightmare had come true. Her dad was calling her. She answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby girl how you doing?" she doesn't answer back.

"No hi daddy or anything like that? So sad how you treat your father."

"What do you want?"

"Oh so you talking back now? Listen here you watch your tone with me or you'll be sorry."

'_You already took over my life and took the one thing that I held precious to me but what do you care. I'm starting not to care anymore.'_

"So I'm sitting here and watching what's going to go down. Make sure you break his heart real good." He hangs up.

Kagome heart begins to beat faster as she looks round to find her father's car, but all she sees is a black mustang sitting in view.

'_I know that car. It's the car of the guy that tried to grab me!'_

She looks into the car and sees her dad and the guy sitting in the car with a big grin on their faces.

'_You mean all this time…'_

Kagome turns away from the car holding back tears.

'_Why am I cursed with such an awful father?' _

Inuyasha pulls up in his red dodge at the park. He sees Kagome on the bridge.

"Stay in here till I get done talking to her everyone. I don't want you all up in my business."

"Like we don't already know your business," whispered miroku. Inuyasha hits him in the head and gets out the car.

By now kagome had pull herself together. But how long will she stay this way till she breaks down again.

**(Now everyone bear with me. I'm not too good with sad scenes. Well I'll let you guys and girls be the judge of that.)**

Inuyasha approaches kagome as she staring down into the pond. It seems as if she was deep in thought.

"Kagome?"

She looks over at him and stands up facing him. She looks at the car and sees sango and the others. "You shouldn't have brought them."

"They won't get in the way."

He goes up and gives her a hug.

"How you been? I was worried about you. I -"

"Inuyasha…I think we should break up."

* * *

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update. Let's just say that a lot was going on. It was just a whole lot of drama! Anyway I'm going to finish this story. Oh and think of sesshomaru as a… lawyer/detective …yea! One of those! Thanks for reading! **

**P.S. sad scene continues in next chapter.**


	11. more lies less answers pt 2

Disclaimer: i do not I repeat DO NOT own inuyasha or none of the yasha gang characters.

**Chapter 11: more lies less answers pt. 2**

"Inuyasha…I think we should break up."

"What are you saying?"

"…I'm saying it's not working out. I can't be with you anymore."

"Kagome what's making you say this?" he looks at her and sees her cheek. "What happen?" he reaches his hand out to touch her but she steps back.

He could smell the fear on her. Why she was afraid he didn't know. The look in her eyes was the same look he had seen the first day they had met.

_'What was going on?'_ was the question that was going through his mind.

"Kagome maybe we can work this out whatever is going on between us."

"It's not you it's me."

"Kagome!" he goes over and grabs her hands. "Kagome what's going on? We can work this out. I love you."

"Don't…" she looks away from him.

"I love you Kagome! I have never had anyone like you in my life. I don't want us to end ever. Stay with me."

"I can't…"

"Kagome-"

"THERE'S SOMEONE ELSE!" She looks up at him and there are tears in her eyes. "Inuyasha there's someone else. I'm sorry."

She walks away from him.

'_Someone else…I… don't understand.'_ He watches her walk away. He brings his hands down to his side and balls them up into a fist.

He turns around and walks back to the car. Slamming the door as he got in. Miroku speaks up.

"What happen out there inuyasha? Did you and kagome get into a fight or something?" inuyasha has his head down.

"Get out of my car…all of you." He says in a growl.

"Get out? But we-" koga puts his hand over miroku mouth. "Just get out the car without saying a word. Sango you too."

They get out and watch inuyasha speed out the lot and down the street.

"What was his problem?" asked miroku.

"Did you feel that?" says koga.

"Yeah," replied sango.

"Feel what?" asked a dumbfounded miroku.

"Kagome done something to piss inuyasha off and he's mad about it," Said sango.

"No… not mad." They look over at koga. "Very, very upset."

"You don't think she broke up with him?"

"I think she did."

"But why?"

"I don't know."

…

Kagome walked away with her hand over her mouth. Tears were running down her eyes and she felt so empty inside.

Her phone rang off and she answers it knowing whom it is. She hears her father and friend laughing in the background.

"You did good baby girl. You really made him mad. Why don't you just head on home and I'll meet you there soon. I love you."

She hangs up. She doesn't want to hear her father's bull. She wipes her eyes and heads home.

**Inuyasha home**

Inuyasha runs in the house slamming all the doors he came in contact with. He was knocking over pictures and plants.

He got up to his half of the house and knock over the side table. He looks at his kitchen counter and sees a picture of him and kagome at school.

He picks it up and throws it across the room. It hits the wall and shatters.

He leans up against the counter with his hands over his face. He slides down the wall end ends up on the floor lightly sobbing.

**10:00 at night. Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru looked at the paper with kagome's address on it. He was driving around to find the house that was mention on the paper.

"500 Miracle drive huh? It should be right around the corner." He pulls around the corner and sees the light blue house.

The lights were off and it seems like no one way home, but with sesshomaru good sense of smell he knew she was there.

The weird thing about it was that the smell of hers was the smell of her blood. Sesshomaru was about to get out the car when a black mustang pulled up.

He looks at the guy that got out the car and the one that was driving. They looked pretty drunk he listens in on their conversation.

…**Kagome**

A bloodstain razor sat in the sink of the bathroom. Kagome sat over in the corner by the tub as the blood for the cuts she had just made flowed down her arm.

She looked as if she blank had herself out from the world. Her face showed no sign of emotion. She gets up and goes to the sink throwing the razor in the trash.

She begins the clean the cuts and wraps them up. She looks at herself in the mirror and breaks down crying.

**Outside**

Sesshomaru watches the two guys closely. He knew the one that was getting out the car was her father. He and she smelled almost alike.

And the other one he couldn't see well but he sound familiar.

"I mean the look on his face was priceless! My baby girl going to be a pro at break-ups," said the father.

"Yea I know! I'll be back you know when. I hope what you say is true."

"Do you see how she is right now? That's what "good parenting" does to her. She needs to be taught lessons and that's how it's going to be done, whether she likes it or not."

What the two are talking about angers sesshomaru. Could they really be saying what he thinks they are saying?

The black mustang takes off and kagome's father goes towards the house. The smell of blood isn't so strong anymore but it's still there.

Yuta walks inside the house. "Where are you Kagome?" sesshomaru says while looking. He looks and sees the downstairs lights come on.

After that comes on, a top floor light comes on. He sees kagome come to the window and opens it.

She could be seen till she got off from in front of the window. When she comes back she has a couple of blankets.

It seems like she sits at a desk in front of the window staring out. "What's going on with you kagome?" he looks away from the window.

The sense of fear hits so he looks back up. He sees kagome jump up out of her seat running across the room. The light goes off.

He looks harder and sees a light enter the room. It seems as if it was coming from the hallway.

He sees a figure walk in the room but walk back out after a minute or two. The door closes and there's no movement in the room.

Sesshomaru thinks that she has fallen asleep but he sees a figure walk across the room and turns on a lap.

It's Kagome. She picks up the covers that she had earlier and lays them on the floor. "Why is she doing that?"

She takes some sheets and covers herself with them. She goes to turn out the light and close the window.

She's about to close the window but stops when she sees sesshomaru car. "I think I seen enough for tonight. Don't want her to figure me out."

He starts up the car and heads home.

**Kagome's pov.**

Kagome heard her father about to enter the house. She cleans up the mess in the bathroom and heads in her room.

She turns on the light and opens the window dressing for bed. She grabs a couple of blankets and sits them on the table.

She looks out the window at the sky. Kagome heard footsteps coming her way she turns off the light and gets under the covers on her bed.

The door open and her father walk in. He goes and stands above her. Then he turns around and walks out.

Kagome was still holding her breath as she heard the footsteps go down the stairs. She sighs and gets up.

She goes to the window and grabs the covers she took out and places them on the floor, then she takes her covers and throws them over her shoulders.

There was no way she could sleep in her bed. She nearly had a heart attack when she had to get in it when he came in.

She goes to close the window and turn off the light but a car catches her attention. _'That car I know I seen it before.' _

The car takes off down the street. Kagome put the car to the back of her mind and closes the window.

She turns off the light and lies on her bed on the floor. She pulls her knees up to her chest and tries to fall asleep.

But to her disappointment she had no success. For she feared her father would come in at any time and that horrible night will start all over again.

* * *

**(Well I'm trying to get what I got in as fast as my hands can type lol. Hope you like the story so far.)**


	12. more pain

**Disclaimer: I sorry to say that I don't own the inuyasha gang…someday my dream to have them will come true.**

**Lawyers: what was that bigangel?**

**Uhhh I change my mind never will I have them never!**

**Chapter 12: more pain **

The sun light shown in through kagome's window. Another school day for her to face. She couldn't go. She just couldn't face her friends right now.

She gets up off the floor and pulls some clothes out her closet. She goes to the window and sees her dad get in his truck and drive off.

She goes and runs water in the tub to take a bath. She gets in the tub and relaxes. "It's moments like this I wish my mom was here."

She takes in air and goes under the water.

**Inuyasha house**

Sesshomaru walked up the stairs leading to inuyasha part of the house. He had seen the mess last night that was made and it made him angry.

He would have dealt with it last night but he had too much work to do regarding kagome. He walked into his "house" and saw the mess that was up there too.

He also saw inuyasha sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the TV.

"You know, I don't pay for stuff to have you break them."

Inuyasha doesn't answer. "I figure you're not going to school?" inuyasha lets out a "feh."

Sesshomaru wanted to see if his facts were right about what kagome's father said.

**Flashback**

_Sesshomaru watches the two guys closely. He knew the one that was getting out the car was her father. He and she smelled almost alike. _

_And the other one he couldn't see well but he sound familiar. _

"_I mean the look on his face was priceless! My baby girl going to be a pro at break-ups" said the father. _

**Flashback end**

Had kagome broken up with inuyasha? He also wanted to know who had raped her.

"You should call kagome and tell her-"

"I'm not calling her."

"Can I ask why not?"

"It's none of your business."

"Did something happen between you two?

"…She broke up with me! Are you happy I told you? Now leave me alone."

"What if I was to tell you that she didn't mean to do it?"

"What do you mean she didn't mean to do it? She wouldn't have if she didn't mean to."

"What if she wasn't the one pulling the string behind you two break-up?"

"Are you saying that someone force her to break-up with me?"

"…Have you ever been over kagome's house?"

"Once but I had to be slick with it. She said something about her father not wanting anyone at the house. Why are you asking me this?"

"Was he there?"

"No. I guess he was at work so I went in she showed me around and we ended up in her room."

"Then what?"

"Nothing I left! What's this all about?"

"So you telling me you guys didn't do anything but just sit in her room?"

"Well I kissed her but-"

"Did you have sex with her?"

"What? No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I would remember if I did!"

"So it wasn't you…hmmm."

"What is going on? Asking me all these questions."

"Just trying to figure out a case."

"A case? A case that deals with kagome?"

"More than you think." Sesshomaru turns around and walks down the stairs inuyasha runs after him.

"Is she in trouble or something?"

"It's nothing serious, if it were I would tell you." _'If I tell you right now you might go around killing everyone.'_

"I have to go**. **You get ready for school you'll need some way to pay me for the things you broke."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go visit a friend." Sesshomaru leaves.

_**Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!**_

Kagome comes up out of the water. _'Who could be ringing the doorbell at this hour…when did we get a doorbell? It's probably dad saying he left his keys.'_

She throws on a robe and heads downstairs to get the door. Thinking she knows who it is she opens it with her eyes close and steps back.

"I don't know where our keys are sir?"

"Kagome! Just who I wanted to see."

She opens her eyes and sees that it's the stranger from the black mustang at the door. "Oh God."

"Why don't you look beautiful? In the middle of a bath I suppose."

Kagome tries to slam the door in his face but he stops it with his foot. He pushes the door open knocking her to the floor.

The guy walks in closing and locking the door behind him. He starts walking towards her and she gets up and runs in the living room. He follows her.

She runs on the other side of the couch. "Get out!"

"I don't think so. I have been waiting a long time for this."

The guy (Naraku) runs around the couch towards her and kagome tries to make it to the door.

She unlocks and opens it but Naraku grabs her and pushes her into the door closing it.

"What do you want?"

"Why isn't it obvious, I want you."

"I want you to get out my house!"

"Your father was right you do have a little boldness in you! Well my name is Naraku my dear and today I'm gonna be your worst nightmare."

…

Sesshomaru pulled up in front of kagome's house. He had gone by her fathers' job to make sure he was there; since he was, he decided to stop by for a little talk.

He walks up to the door but immediately he smells blood. He knocks on the door but no one comes. He tries the doorknob and it's unlock. He opens the door.

The smell of blood was so overpowering. He looks around the house and sees that things are knocked over and broken. "Kagome!"

He looks in the downstairs rooms and finds nothing so he heads upstairs. He looks in the rooms then he comes to the last one.

He hears soft crying from the room. He opens the door and sees kagome on the floor. She has blood on her robe.

"Kagome what happen?"

"I didn't mean to I just didn't want it to happen again. It hurt so badly." She starts back crying.

Sesshomaru smells and sees that it isn't her blood he looks over and sees a guy on the bed with a knife in his chest.

**(Bet you didn't see that coming! LOL!)**

"Kagome come with me." He walks towards her.

"Stay away from me!"

"I have to call the police." He pulls out his phone and calls. "911 we have a body here at 500 miracle drive. We need help there was a break in. victim might need assistance."

* * *

**Yeah! Chapter 12. I like this chapter. Oh and if you wondering where she got the knife from let's say she got it the night before. You know where she couldn't sleep. Thanks for reading!**


	13. falling apart

**Disclaimer: I sorry to say but I do not own inuyasha.** **please enjoy the story and thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 13: falling apart**

Inuyasha went to school that day. He had told everyone about him and kagome break up and sesshomaru weird talking.

It was the end of the day and inuyasha decided to pay kagome a visit. He wanted to know who this other guy was and how she was doing, but mostly who the other guy was.

Knowing what inuyasha would do the others came alone to find out how kagome was doing also.

As the gang turns the corner they see all the police cars. "What happen!" says inuyasha angrily.

"Inuyasha is that kagome's house?"

"Yea." He looks over and sees sesshomaru talking to an officer. He parks the car and jumps out.

"Sesshomaru what's going on? What happen?"

Sesshomaru looks at inuyasha then turns back to the agent he was talking to. "Excuse me for a minute officer Rin, my idiot brother is in need of assistance."

"Sure, no problem." She walks away. "What is it you want inuyasha?"

"I want to know what the hell is going on."

"And so do we." Say koga from behind him alone with the others.

"…There was a break in."

"A what!" screams inuyasha.

"Oh no." sango says while bring her hands to her mouth. "Is kagome ok?"

"She's fine. Luckily she had grabbed a knife to protect herself with. She ended up killing the guy."

There is a silence. Inuyasha speaks up. "Well, where is kagome? Can we see her?"

"Kagome is at the hospital…I don't think she wants to be seen as of right now. She has been through a lot. The break in not the only thing that happen to her."

"What do you mean?"

'_I'm going to regret this later.' _"…Kagome was… raped."

"SHE WAS WHAT!" says inuyasha and koga.

"She was raped not long ago."

"The guy she killed was he the one who did it?" asked sango

"No. That guy was a friend of her father." Inuyasha grabs sesshomaru and pushes him into the wall.

"You knew about this didn't you? That she had been raped?"

"Yea I knew. Found out the day she was skipping school. I question her about it but she denied it. "

"Inuyasha let him go," says sango

"And you didn't tell me because?"

"Personally, you were my first suspect."

"What?" inuyasha lets him go.

"It seems weird to me that she would break up with you the day after she was raped."

"So you thought it was me who did it? You think I would do something like that to kagome!"

"No…it was a quick thought. It wasn't you who did it. It was someone she knew though. I could smell it on her."

"Why in hells are all these cops at my house?" the gang looks over and sees a guy getting out of a truck.

"Is that kagome's father?" asks miroku.

"Yea," replies sesshomaru. The guy looks over and sees the gang and walks up to them.

"What going on? Why the fuck is you guys here?"

"You know us?"

"No, I know him." He points to inuyasha. "Little creep been up in my house messing around with my daughter, then has the nerve to break up with her after he gets what he wants."

Inuyasha rushes at him. "I would never do anything like that to kagome!"

"Yea that's what they all say. Poor girl was crying the night he left. And he left in quite a hurry too. What did you do to my daughter?"

"I would never hurt kagome."

"Sir why don't you just calm down. Aren't you interested in what happen?" says sesshomaru.

Yuta's mood change. "Yea… yea I would like to know what happen."

"There was a break in. kagome was attack by a friend of yours, someone by the name of Naraku."

"Naraku?"

"Yea, Did you know that he's a rapist? He's been in jail a number of times. Looks like this time the victim got to him first."

"What do you mean?"

"She killed him."

"Killed him…where is my daughter?"

"She's now at the hospital."

"Hospital? What for?

"Because you let some sick pervert rape your daughter. How the fuck you didn't know about that?" screams inuyasha.

"Hey you might have just been that sick pervert!"

"I would never-"

"Inuyasha!" inuyasha looks over at sesshomaru. "I think its best that you leave." Yuta speaks up.

"No I'll leave. I'm going to go see my daughter. Just make sure all these cops are off my lawn when I get back!" he goes and gets in his truck and drives off.

"Talk about being the perfect father. He's just the cherry on top of a banana split," says miroku sarcastically.

"I wonder does he always act like that."

"Let's get down to the hospital," Says inuyasha as he walks towards his car.

"Inuyasha don't go to the hospital asking all sorts of questions. Kagome doesn't know we know." Inuyasha turns around to him.

"You mean to tell me that we're the only ones who know what happen to kagome?" sesshomaru nods his head.

"Just comfort her right now. She needs it from all of you." They all nod their heads and head to inuyasha car to go to the hospital.

**Hospital**

Kagome sat looking out the window to her hospital room. She wanted to get out of there. All she had were a few cuts and bruises.

They wouldn't let her go till a "parent" came to pick her up. Fear rose inside of her at the sight seeing her father.

She didn't try to kill the guy but the knife was there and he was trying… sesshomaru told her it was act of self-defense.

Yea, an act of self-defense that could get her killed by her father. There was a knock at the door. "No visitors," she yells.

She hears the door open; someone walks in, then to door close behind him or her. "I said no v-." she turns around to see her father. "Well hello baby girl."

He says with a smirk. Kagome stands up.

"You know you got some nerve doing what you did. Killing my friend like that and having that piece of dog crap and his brother over at my house."

"Inuyasha was there?" her father glares over at her. "You wanted him there?"

"…No sir." He grabs her by the arm. "Don't lie to me!"

"I don't!"

He pushes her in the chair, comes up to her and whispers in her ear. "When we get home you in for a punishment, and let's just say I'm gonna make sure I had more fun than the last time." He kneels down in front of her and smirks. He watches as kagome bring her hands up to cover her face.

"Aw baby girl don't cry." He pulls her hands down form her faces and sees the tears. "Save those for tonight. I love to see you cry it always turn me on."

He takes his hand and begins to go up her shirt. She grabs his arm stopping his progress. "Don't…dad… please." He snatches his hand away and grabs her sore arm.

"If begging the first time didn't work what makes you think it's gonna work now? I own you so that means I can say or do anything I want to you.

And right now I want to make you suffer." She looks at him. _'Suffer? Why me? What did I do to deserve this?'_

There's a knock at the door both of them look at it. "You keep your mouth shut and go see who it is," says her father.

She goes to the door and opens it. Sango and the others are standing there. "Oh kagome we were so worried. Are you ok?" sango embraces her in a hug.

"Yea sango I'm fine." Miroku comes into the room along with koga." Lady Kagome we were so glad that you are ok."

"Yea."

"Thanks you guys. But really I'm fine." Sango releases her from the hug. "Sesshomaru had told us what happen, about the break in and all."

Kagome nods her head saying she understands. She was about to say something else when someone comes through the door.

"Kagome!" inuyasha comes in and goes over and hugs kagome. "I'm so glad that you're ok." She about to hug him back but sees the look on her father face.

"Inuyasha let me go." She struggles out of his grip. "What are you doing here?" he looks at her with concern. "I heard about the break in. we all did."

Everyone nods there head. "Well she's fine so you all can leave," says Yuta walking over to his daughter. Kagome tense when she feels his hand go around her.

"I'm capable of taking care of my daughter at a time like this." Inuyasha gives him a death glare and Yuta gives him one right back. Then sesshomaru walks in.

"I hope that you're not causing kagome any trouble," he says to inuyasha and the others. "Yea they are. I want them out of here," says Yuta.

Sesshomaru looks at them.

"Sorry but he's her father you have to leave." They say bye to kagome and start to walk out. Sesshomaru stops inuyasha. "I need to have a talk with you three."

Yuta lets go of kagome and goes to sits on the bed. He motions kagome to sit near him. Sesshomaru sees the panic look on the girls face and narrows his eyes.

He only hopes his plan would work. "As you know we are investigating the break in but there something else that I myself am looking into."

"And what might that be?" asks Yuta curiosity getting the best of him.

"As we all know of the situation we spoke of at the house. Well, I'm going to take this matter into my own hands."

Kagome looked around the room confused. _'Situation at the house?' _"What situation?" she asks wanting answers. Everyone else knew but her.

"The situation of you being raped." She immediately tense and her eyes widen. She jumps up off the bed. "What?"

"Kagome it's a fact that you were raped by who I do not know but seeing how you were going out with inuyasha at the time I'll have to turn him in."

"You'll have to what?" sesshomaru looks over at inuyasha. "I'm sorry lil brother but it's the law." Rin walks in the room and motions for inuyasha to follow her.

Kagome looks at her father to see a smirk on his face. She turns to sesshomaru. "But he didn't do anything!"

"I'm sorry but he still has to go in."

"Serves that half-breed right for touching my daughter. Now we like to go home and forget this ordeal."

"I'm afraid that won't be happening. We are also going to take her."

Yuta eyes boiled with anger. "And may I ask why?"

"If you knew of your daughter situation you should have reported it. We are going to need to take her for a while."

Yuta calms down not wanting his anger to get the best of him. "For how long?"

"Just until we get everything put together and we get to the bottom of this."

"Fine, but can I talk to my daughter alone." Sesshomaru nods his head and walks out. Yuta looks at his daughter and walks over to her. He grabs her by her shoulders and looks at her with a death glare.

"If you say anything to anyone I will make sure you never see any of your friends again. I'll kill your little friends and you. Do you hear me?" he says tighten his hold.

She nods her head holding back a yelp of pain. He releases her and walks out the room door. Sesshomaru walks in and over to the girl. "Come with me."

She nods her head and follows, thinking on her father words. _'Kill them and me? Well then I won't say a word.' _That's all she thought as she and sesshomaru left out the hospital building.

Here you go. Hope you liked it. please review.


	14. relief, at last?

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha in any possible way. **

**Chapter 14: Relief, at last?**

Kagome sat in the passenger seat of sesshomaru car. He looks over at the depress girl. He had to get a confession out of her.

"Kagome…I need you to tell me the truth."

"What truth is there to tell?" she says still looking out the window. "Kagome, do you want inuyasha to get into trouble for something he didn't do?"

She looked at him. "He can't get into trouble he didn't do anything!"

"He was the last one to be seen with you the night of your supposedly rape."

"I wasn't raped!"

"Yes, you were. You have to tell me the truth or I'm going to have to call in." (Meaning tell to arrest inuyasha.)

"You can't do anything unless I said he did something." He kept his eyes on the road while making a left turn away from the station; where they were supposed to be going.

Kagome didn't notice the change in direction. "You don't have to be the one to say anything. Your father can be a witness of that. He did say he came home when inuyasha was there. And you broke up the next day. Plus the bruising…all evidence adds up to him."

"No."

"Yes and you will never see him again if you don't confess!"

she stared wide-eyed at him. "Can he really do that?" (Meaning her father)

"Yes and he can press charges or have a restraining order put into play. He is your father. He can do those things."

Kagome turn away from him thoughts running through her mind. "I…can't."

Sesshomaru pulled into a driveway and stops the car. He looks over at the girl. "Why not?"

"I…just can't!" she buries her face in her hands.

"Kagome we can protect you from whoever hurt you. We just want to know the truth so that you can be safe and happy."

"But you don't know what he's capable of doing. I just do want anyone to get hurt."

"Do you think not saying anything is going to help? Inuyasha is in trouble because they believe he raped you!"

"But he didn't ! How could he? He was gone when it happen!" tears fall free from her eyes.

"He said he had a feeling my dad was there so he left! I go up to my room and… and I just didn't see it coming…I notice the looks here and there but I push them aside! I should have paid more attention…or at least fought back harder…" the girl cried and Sesshomaru pulled her into an embrace.

She mumbles something into his chest, which Sesshomaru couldn't understand even with his excellent hearing. "What was that?"

She pulled away from him a little but didn't look up at him. _'I don't want inuyasha to get in trouble, but I don't want either of them to get hurt.'_

Her hands clutch tightly onto the suit top he was wearing. _'Sesshomaru said that he would protect me. I want to get away from him, away from that life. I want someone to help me!'_

"I…don't want inuyasha to get in trouble for something he did." Sesshomaru pull her away from him looking at the teary eyed girl. "Who did kagome?"

More tears falls from her eyes. "I could take the abuse. I took it for so long that it was just a part of my life. Then I moved here and everything change. I have friends now and someone who love me. But he couldn't accept it. He said I belong to him and he can do or say whatever he wants to me. My life has been hell because of him! I hate him! I don't care if he is my…"

She stops herself not able to say the word. "Kagome." She looks up at her name being called. "Who?"

"I don't want inuyasha to get in trouble…it was…my father."

She buries her face into his shirt again. He was shock. _'Why could I see it before?' _everything added up now. It also explains why he didn't know who did it.

He just thought that she smell of her father more than her mother. He growl to himself for being so stupid. He felt kagome tense in his arms so he stops growling.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I should have seen it sooner, what he was doing."

"Is inuyasha still going to get in trouble?"

"Follow me." He lightly pulls the girl off of him and gets out of the car, she follows. Once out the car she looks at her surroundings.

"How did we end up back at your house? Aren't we supposed to be going to get inuyasha?" She looks at Sesshomaru walk into the large home.

"Sesshomaru wait!" she runs after him because she didn't want to be alone and she really needed inuyasha right now and she wanted to get him ASAP.

She runs into the house into Sesshomaru living room. "Sesshomaru what about-" she is cut short when she see inuyasha rise from the sofa, Sesshomaru behind him.

Inuyasha walks over to her and pulls her into a hug. "Kagome I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I wish I could have been."

Kagome was shock for a minute. Inuyasha wasn't in trouble, he was here and it felt good to be in his arms again. She feels the tears sting her eyes.

She wraps her arms around him crying into her chest. "Inuyasha I'm so sorry I didn't tell you! He said if I said anything he would kill you and I didn't want that to happen. I'm sorry!"

His hug tightens around her. "It's ok kagome. There's nothing to be sorry for. I'm here for you now." He pulls her away and lifts her face up to look at him.

"I won't ever let him touch you or come near you again. Ok?" she nods her head.

"Kagome."

She and inuyasha look over at Sesshomaru. "There is a search out for your father. He should be found and taken in soon."

She nods her head at him a bit of relief in her eyes.

**Later…**

Kagome and inuyasha were in his room cuddle close on the bed. "So Sesshomaru put all this together to get me to confess?"

Inuyasha nods his hand. "I feel so cheated." Inuyasha looks down at her head on his chest. "You should feel relief, holding everything back like you did. Why didn't you tell me?"

Her hands tighten onto his shirt. "After what happen…when he…" she takes a deep breathe.

"I thought that no one could help. I mean the abuse been going on for years and no one seem to notice then…even he said no one cared enough to pay attention to the bruising."

"I cared kagome." She smiles to herself. "I always knew you did…but Yuta told me you wouldn't want a slut for a girlfriend."

"You're not a slut."

"I know but…I heard him say things like that to me all my life…at a point I just started believing him."

"Well forget everything he said cause I'm here to tell you that you're smart, beautiful, caring." kagome giggles and looks up at him.

He cups her chin. "And that's everything I love about you and more." He moves in and kisses her with her kissing him back.

The pull apart for air and look at each other as if the can read with the other is thinking. Kagome looks away blushing.

"Kagome I think you should try to get some sleep. It looks like you haven't in days." She looks at him. "Yeah I guess you right. I'm kind of tired."

"Well go ahead and sleep then. I wouldn't want you falling out on me."

She laughs. "Inuyasha I wouldn't do that."

She snuggles into his chest and inuyasha pulls the covers over them.

"Night dog boy," she giggles half sleep.

He smiles at the time when she first called him that.

"Night Kags."

**Here's another chapter for all my viewers to read. Hope you enjoy it!**


	15. a new start

**Hello! I just want to thank everyone who has read my story and I ask that you continue to read them. Tell your friends to read them and give me your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or the gang.**

**Chapter 15: a new start**

Kagome awoke in the arms of the man she knew would protect her. She looks at the soft features of his face. Boy did she love him.

Her hand reaches up and starts to rub his ears, once again hearing the famous purring that she heard so long ago. She giggles softly and let's go of his ears.

She lets one of her hands trace down his face outlining his eyes, nose, and his mouth. She loved everything about him, even the fact that he was half demon half human.

He had shown her love that she thought she could never have in her life. It made her feel that her life was complete and there was no way she could be awaken from this dream.

'_No. This isn't a dream, this is real.'_ She fell back asleep with a smile on her face.

…

All was quiet. The only sounds heard were of the young couple breathing and the noises of everyday life outside the house. All peace was broken when the house phone started to ring.

Inuyasha and kagome groan at having there good sleep ruin. He looks over at her and smiles. "Morning beautiful." Kagome blushes. "Morning."

They sit there looking at each other while the phone is still ringing. "I think you should get that," says kagome. Inuyasha snaps out of his trance and turns over to get the phone.

"Hello."

Kagome gets up and goes to the bathroom stretching along the way. She turns on the water and splashes some on her face to wake her up.

She looks in the mirror and notice that she has on her sweats from the day before. _'How did I sleep in these? I need some more clothes, but I didn't bring any with me.' _

She walks out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to see a piss off inuyasha pacing round the room. "Inuyasha." she walks over to him. "What's wrong?"

He sighs. "Kagome why don't you sit down."

_'Oh boy. This doesn't sound good at all.'_

"What is it inuyasha?" inuyasha saw that she wasn't going to sit so he told her the news.

"Sesshomaru just called. He said that the police couldn't find your father. He thinks he might have left town since he can't sense him either." Kagome looks at him wide-eyed.

"My dad wouldn't leave town. He's not that much of a coward." Inuyasha grabs her hands and kisses them.

"Maybe he is kagome. He probably wasn't man enough to face some real trouble so he left." Kagome looks at him and sighs then looks away.

"Inuyasha my dad has dealt with the police more times than I could count. Why would he get scared now of all times?"

"Because he knows that someone is here to protect you this time. He knows that he has to get through your friends first to get to you. That's why he's afraid."

She sighs and looks at him. "I hope you're right." He hugs her. "I know I'm right. Trust me." She buries her face in his chest. "I do."

(A lot of people sigh in this story. They sigh a lot.)

**Later that day**

Kagome was sitting in the living room eating popcorn and watching TV. Inuyasha was in the back.

_**Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Ding-dong!**_

"I got it inuyasha!" kagome jumps up and runs downstairs to the door. She opens it and smiles.

"Guys! You came!" she says while letting sango, miroku, and koga come in. They all come up to hug her.

"Of course kagome!" says sango.

Koga looks at her. "What do you have on?"

Kagome had on a red long-sleeved dress shirt that came down to her mid-thigh. She had some black shorts, that weren't hers, that came just above her knees.

"Why kagome it seems you have on someone else clothes," says miroku with a grin. Sango hits him on the head.

"Pervert! Kagome are those inuyasha clothes?" asks sango while heading up the stairs to inuyasha part of the house. Kagome blushes.

"Yea…I didn't have anything else to put on so I had to borrow some of inuyasha clothes…just until I can get mine!"

"Sounds like we need to go shopping," says sango while smiling. The group of 4 goes and sits down on the couch.

"Sounds like fun, but I don't have any money and I can't leave in this," she says with a mouth full of popcorn.

"Uhh…kagome sallow."

"Sorry."

"Let's go out somewhere," suggest miroku. Everyone nods his or her head. "I'm not leaving this house in inuyasha clothes."

"Kagome where is mutt face?" she rolls her eyes at koga.

"I'll go see." She puts the bowl of popcorn on the table and heads back to the room.

"They got it bad," says miroku.

"You can tell they really care for each other," says sango

"Whatever." (You should know who that is.)

**Inuyasha's room**

"Inuyasha, sango and the others are here." Kagome says walking in the room closing the door. She looks over at the hanyou lying on the bed.

He was flipping through channels on the TV. "Yea."

Kagome sat on the bed next to him. "Aren't you going to go say hi?"

"Why should I?"

"Cause there your friends inuyasha."

"A bunch of friends that get on my nerves. Why are they here again?"

"Cause I wanted to see them. Is it too much to ask that you behave today unlike the other days," she says in a scorn.

"This is why I'm in my room right now." Inuyasha pulls kagome down onto her chest. "Why can't we just have some time along? Without them?"

Kagome giggles. "Cause inuyasha you can be a handful sometimes." Inuyasha frowns and lets her go. Kagome sits up off him.

"I was just playing inuyasha. You don't have to get all potty about it." She says with a grin.

"I was not getting potty." Kagome rolls her eyes. "Sure."

She stands up. "We all want to go out somewhere. But I'm not going anywhere in these clothes."

"But I love seeing you in my clothes." She looks at him. "This is the first time you seen me in your clothes."

"And I love seeing you in them…how bout I take you shopping?"

"Inuyasha I can't let you do that…maybe I could…never mind." She looks away from him. He rolls out of bed and walk over to her. "What is it?"

"Nothing." He knew he could get anything out of her so he lets it drop. "Come on I'm taking you shopping. It's the least I can do… for the woman I love."

She kisses him. "I love you too inuyasha but I can't let you buy me clothes."

"Fine then…I'll let sango buy them for you."

Kagome pushes away from him. "What?" she watches inuyasha walk out of the room. She follows.

**Living room**

"Jealous much koga." Says sango with a grin.

"Jealous of the mutt in there? No way. But if the fool tries to hurt kagome in any way I'll rip his head off."

"I'll like to see you try you stinky wolf," says inuyasha walking over to koga.

"Bring it on dog breath." Kagome runs in-between they giving them both a death glare.

"Don't start you two."

"Feh." Inuyasha walks over to sango and hands her a card.

"What's this for?"

"It's a card for you to buy kagome some clothes since she won't do it herself."

Sango takes it and smiles. "Gladly."

"I'll drive you guys." He grabs his keys off the table.

"I don't care what she buys I won't wear it," kagome says folding her arms across her chest.

Inuyasha walks over to her in front of her. Kagome looks up at him and see the smirk on his face. He was up to something.

He leans over and whispers something in her ear. Everyone hear Kagome gasps. Inuyasha pulls away from her.

"Will you wear them now?" she blushes and pushes him away.

"You wouldn't do that."

"Oh yes I would."

Kagome eyes widen. "You're not playing are you?"

"Nope."

"Uhhh sango let's get to shopping now." Kagome goes over and grabs sango and drags her down the stairs.

Miroku and koga look over at inuyasha who had a smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well inuyasha. What do you say to lady kagome?" says miroku

Inuyasha narrows his eyes at him. "None of your business pervert." Inuyasha walks down the stairs.

"Koga you have good hearing. What did he say?"

"Just like mutt face said none of your business."

"Come on you two I don't have all day!" yelled inuyasha from down stairs.

Miroku and koga run down the stairs.

They all get into the car and head off to the mall.

Hello everyone! Thanks for reading! This is kind of a relax chapter. Shows the peace and love in the atmosphere. Oh and I'll let you guys and girls figure out what inuyasha said to kagome. Just use your imaginations. :)

Be kind and review!


	16. A small encounter and to much info

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the inuyasha characters.**

**Chapter 16: A small encounter and too much info.**

"Come on out already kagome!" sango yelled to her friend who was in the dressing room.

They were at the mall shopping for kagome a dress. Saturday night was a special night for her; well at least that's what inuyasha said. It was now Thursday.

She had been living with inuyasha for almost 2 months now. Sesshomaru arrange a way for her to stay with them.

He had given her a job at the law firm filing papers also. She had started to go back to school last month and caught up very quickly.

Her only problem was Kikyo, seeing how she was jealous of inuyasha and her, other than that there were no problems.

Nothing had been heard from her father so kagome didn't worry. Inuyasha promised to protect her so she let the issue slide.

"I be out in a minute!" she yelled back at her friend. Sango folded her arms cross her chest.

"You said that 10 minutes ago."

The door open to the dress room and kagome step out. Sango gasps.

"How does it look?" kagome had on a red dress where it came to her to her mid-thigh and flared out. Black trims outline the top and bottom of the dress.

It had thin scraps and was v-cut. It fit her perfectly and showed off her curves in just the right places.

Sango smiled. "Perfect!"

**Elsewhere**

Inuyasha was also in a store but not shopping for clothes.

"Would you like to see it?" say the woman behind the counter.

Inuyasha nods his head and the woman shows the item to him. "This is perfect. I'll take it, and could I get it wrap?"

"Yes sir." She leaves and comes back 3 minutes later with the item in a green bag. "Here you go sir."

Inuyasha pays for the item and leaves going to his car. He gets in and looks back at the item again. He smirks.

"She's going to love this." He puts it back in the bag and drives back to the mall to pick up the girls.

…

Sango and kagome were sitting at the food-court talking about what was so important bout Saturday.

"So what do you think he got in mind?" asks sango.

"I don't know but it must be something big," replied kagome with a smile. "He seems in a good mood today so there got to be something going on."

"Hey kagome…do you think that he's going to…uhh never mind."

"What is it sango?" kagome asks pleading.

"Oh nothing just thinking." Sango turns away from her friend. _'If I'm right then I know what this big night is about.' _

Sango snaps out of her thoughts hearing kagome call her name. "Come on sango let me know what you were thinking."

"Nothing."

Kagome narrows her eyes. "It has to be something."

Sango laughs nervously and looks away seeing Kikyo heading towards them. "Oh look there's Kikyo." Kagome looks where sango is looking and rolls her eyes.

"Just what I need. For her to come over here and run her mouth." Kagome says looking away.

"I heard that you little slut." Kikyo says walking up to the table. Kagome looks at her. "You were meant to hear it," she says smiling.

Kikyo rage boils over. You could see her face beginning to turn red and her fist clench at her sides. Kagome and sango look at her trying not to laugh.

"Hey kagome you think she'll pop," Laughs sango. "I don't know but it sure does look like she will." they both laugh. Kikyo slams her hands down on the table.

"You just wait you lil slut. Pretty soon I'll be the one laughing and get what you deserve for taking my man away from me."

"Yah, yah, yah. You always say that but you never do anything. When are you going to just get over it?" says sango. Kikyo looks over at her sending a death glare that did intimidate sango.

"I'll get over it when I see kagome suffer for what she did." Kikyo looks back over at kagome. "You hear that you lil bitch? I want to see you suffer."

Kagome looks at her wide-eyed. Kikyo smirks and stands up. "I'll be seeing you." She walks away smirking. _'That's right; fear what I just said because pretty soon you'll really be afraid of what's to come.'_

Sango watches Kikyo walk away. "I really don't know what her problem is." She looks over at kagome and sees the worried look on her face. "Kagome? Are you ok?"

Kagome was deep in thought about what Kikyo said. _'Suffer? She wants to see me suffer? She sounds just like…'_

"Kagome!"

Kagome snaps her head up and looks at sango. "Yea…"

"What's wrong? You look worried." Sango watches kagome face brighten up. "Yea I was just thinking about something that I… uhh forgot to file and the firm."

Sango looks at her knowing that she wasn't telling the truth but let the issue slide for now. "Well you shouldn't worry yourself to much about it. I'm sure that sesshomaru would understand."

"Yea your right." Kagome give sango a small smile seeing the look on her face. "I'm sure he would."

The two go back to talk about the last school year and other things they were going to discuss before Kikyo had walked up.

Inuyasha was walking in the mall when a familiar scent hit his noise. He begins to growl lowly as her sees Kikyo walk out of the mall. She smiles at him. "Hi Inu baby!" she walks over to him and wraps her arms around his waist.

"I'm not your Inu baby so let me go."

Kikyo frowns and looks up at him. "Aww what's the rush trying to get back to that whore so quickly? You stay with me I promise I'll give you a good time."

"I wouldn't want to go with you if my life depended on it. Now let go," he says while pulling her hands off of him and moving her aside. Inuyasha begins to walk into the mall.

"What about her life? You would do it for her wouldn't you?" Kikyo says looking serious about the comment she made. Inuyasha turns to her and sees just how serious she is.

"What the hell are you getting at?" Says inuyasha in a growl. The thought of someone hurting kagome sent him over the edge.

"I'm just saying that soon the lil slut will get what she deserves." Kikyo says walking away with a smirk on her face. Inuyasha would have gone after her but she walked into a large crowd. He felt if he sought her out she would be dead in a matter of seconds.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He turns around and walks into the mall. He saw sango and kagome sitting at a table in the food court.

He walks up to them and stands behind kagome.

"Hello ladies." Kagome looks up at him and smile. He leans in and kisses her.

"So how did the shopping go?"

Both sango and kagome laugh. "You'll just have to see later inuyasha."

"Do I have to?" he says hugging kagome around her neck.

"Yes! You have a surprise for me so I have one for you. Maybe if you give me a hint of your surprise I'll give you a hint of mine."

She looks at him with pleading eyes and a quivering lip.

"On no not the face!"

"Please inuyasha! I promise I'll act surprise when you bring it up again."

Inuyasha raises his eyebrow at her. "Well…no." kagome crosses her arms.

"Such a mean boyfriend." Inuyasha kisses her on the cheek.

"Well I'm your mean boyfriend and right now this mean boyfriend says it's time to go."

"I'm not leaving till I get a hint." She pulls inuyasha arms from around her neck. Inuyasha stands up.

Sango looks at the two. She had seen this situation so many times. She knew what was coming next.

"INUYAHASA PUT ME DOWN!"

"No way."

Inuyasha had kagome over his shoulders carrying her out the mall. She was beating him on the back try to get him to put her down.

"Let go Inuyasha…this is embarrassing." She says looking around at the stares they were getting.

"Well you should have thought about that. You knew it was coming."

Sango was following close behind the couple with the shopping bags in her hands.

'_They make such a cute couple.' _Sango looks at kagome beating inuyasha on his back while carrying her. He was laughing.

She smiles at the two. _'I just hope that what I was thinking is true.'_

Inuyasha got up to the car and open the passenger side putting kagome in and closing the door. He takes sango bags and opens the trunk. Sango gets in the car while he doing that.

"Kagome I don't know why you provoke him like that. He does it all the time when you act like this."

"He never does it in public! And I can't believe you're taking his side!" sango just shrugs her shoulders and smiles sitting back in the seat. Round this time inuyasha gets into the car and puts the keys into the ignition but he doesn't turn the car on. There is an awkward silence.

He looks over at kagome who has her arms cross across her chest and a pouting look on her face. He chuckles. "You know kagome," he watches her turn and look out the window.

"It really turns me on when you pout like that." Kagome gasps and looks at him. "Inuyasha you don't say stuff like that in front of sango! I swear you're turning into miroku more and more every day!"

"Yea you right. It really seem like something miroku would do that night when we had got caught in the rain walking from the park and I had you in my room and we-"

Kagome puts her hands over his mouth and looks back at sango. She had the most shocking look on her face. "Stop it inuyasha." she whispers to him. She takes her hand away from his mouth.

"Had to shed our clothes cause they were soak all the way through and you did that lil scr-" kagome puts her hand back over his mouth and slaps him upside the head with the other hand while blushing.

"STOP IT! You're going to traumatize sango." Inuyasha glances back at sango who has fallen over and was twitching at the time. Inuyasha mumbles something into kagome hands. She let her hands fall.

"What was that?"

"I said alright I'd stop. If you two are suffering that much then I'll stop." Inuyasha rolls his eyes and looks at her. He could see the worry on her face.

"What is it?" he asks his voice full of concern. Sango was now up and wondering what was going on. "Kagome if it's about the files I told you not to worry about it. Sesshomaru will understand." Sango says trying to cheer kagome up. Even though she knew that was the real reason she was upset.

"Files. What files?" Asks inuyasha.

"She forgot the about some files at work."

"Work? Forget about those files kagome. If you ask me you need some time off. Sesshomaru is working you way to hard." He says starting the car.

"Yea… time off." Kagome turns and looks out the window. Inuyasha stares at her then looks back at sango who shrugs not knowing what the true problem was.

"We'll ask him about it when we get back." he says putting his hand on her shoulder. She tense a little to his touch but quickly relax. Inuyasha notices it and moves his hand on the steering wheel. He looks over at her one more time before pulling out of the mall.

While driving he watches her out of the corner of his eyes. She seemed deep in thought.

Kagome was deep in thought about matters of the past.

'_He said suffer. Why am I letting this get to me? I haven't heard from HIM in over 2 months now. Let alone thinking about him. So why did it seem strange for Kikyo to say the same words he said to me at the hospital… the last day I ever saw him.' _She sighs. _'Maybe getting over this little word will make me feel better.' _

She looks out at the passing scenery trying to place her mind elsewhere. Her method was not working.

_'Getting over this is going to be harder than I thought…but I won't let this ruin my week or my night out with inuyasha. Hopefully I will forget it be then. And this feeling of fear would stop tugging at me.'_

Inuyasha watch her. He could smell it, the faint scent of fear coming off of her. _'Why is she so afraid all of a sudden. There's no way in hell a couple of file could have her scared. What the hell is wrong with her?'_

He made a note to himself to figure this out once they got home.

Here you go everyone! Hope you like it! Sorry it took me so long to update. It spring break and that's just what I needed a break. Hope you like the story so far and don't be afraid to review and let me know what you think. Thank you!


	17. a time to forget with a night to remembe

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha.**

**Chapter 17: a time to forget with a night to remember**

**Saturday night **

Kagome was over at sango's house getting ready for her night out with inuyasha.

"Omg he's almost here. Do I look ok sango?"

"For the hundred time kagome yes you do," Replied sango while rolling her eyes at her worried friend. She watches as kagome runs around the room trying to get ready for her special night.

"Kagome you have to calm down." Kagome stop running and looks at sango. "How can I calm down? What do you think he's got going on in that little mind of his?"

Sango laughs. "Little mind kagome?"

"Yes sango little mind…I should just chill. It couldn't be nothing to big…right?" sango gets up and walks over to her friend. She places her hands on her shoulder and pulls her into a hug.

"Just be cool kagome. I'm sure this is going to be a night to remember. Plus you look great." Sango lets her go and smiles. "Have fun tonight…for you." The doorbell rings. "I'll go get it. It's too early for inuyasha. It might be miroku."

"Miroku? Why is he coming over?" asks kagome with a grin. This was going to be interesting to watch. And to kagome's enjoyment it was. She watches as sango tried to come up with an excuse.

"I…uhh…he…he wanted to come over and see you off…uhh koga would have come also but was busy with something important. '_At least I told her half the truth.'_

Kagome shakes her head at sango. "Yea right…go head and get the door." Sango runs out not wanting kagome to see the blush across her face. While she is gone kagome sit down on her bed thinking of the day at the mall.

_'Come on kagome you told yourself you're not going to let her get to you. Just forget what she said.'_

Her phone starts to ring off and she jumps.

"Gosh that scared me…it might be inuyasha!" She gets up and goes to her red and black purse, Opening the phone and answers it without looking at the caller id.

"Inuyasha?" she hears no one on the other line of the phone. "Hello? Helllooo?" she shrugs her shoulders and flips the phone close. She places it on the table and begins to walk towards the door but her phones rings off again.

She turns around and looks at it then walks over to it and answers it. "Hello? Is anyone there? Inuyasha if this is you you're so going to get it. Hello?" there is still no answer. She flips the phone close frustrated mumbling something about kids and their prank phone calls.

She places the phone down but before she can turn around to walk away it rings off again. She snatches it up off the table and answers. "Who the hell is this?" she was pissed at someone calling her phone for fun.

"My, my you need to watch that temper of yours…baby girl."

Kagome froze. _'It couldn't be…it can't be…there's no way.'_

"Aren't you going to say hi to your own father?" he chuckled on the line.

Kagome was afraid. It couldn't be her father. He had left town to keep from getting caught. Could he really been hiding out after all? How did he get her number? She had a whole new phone and the only ones that knew her number were sango and the others.

"Aren't you going to speak or are you too afraid to?" his voice was full of amusement. It scared kagome even more. He was amused. She finally spoke her voice full of fear.

"How did you get this number?" he heard her father laugh then she hears the seriousness in his voice as he spoke. "I have my ways baby girl…I mean I couldn't just let you get away with what you did. I have been watching you. Every move you make I seen and you have been making the wrong moves baby girl."

"What do you want with me? Why can't you just leave me alone?" she was close to tears.

"Because baby girl you belong to me. You will always belong to me. And after all that bull you pulled 2 months ago oh believe you'll be seeing me really soon."

"Inuyasha or the others won't let you come anywhere near me…I won't let you come anywhere near me."

"I have been near you all along baby girl. Everywhere you went I was right behind you. Even if I wasn't there someone was watching you. I will always see you. Like tonight you're supposed to be going out with that mutt. A very special night indeed." Kagome gasps.

"I must say you look very stunning tonight. The red dress fits you well. It just hits you in all the right places. It really turns me on."

Kagome clutches her hand over her stomach. She felt sick, very sick. Everything had turn into a complete chaos. She fell to the floor tears flowing from her eyes.

"Why can't you just let me be? For once why can't you just let me be happy?" she yells into the phone. She hears Yuta laughs.

"Because I want you to suffer."

Kagome drops the phone to the floor hearing her father laughter echo from it. She puts her hand over her mouth and runs to the guest room bathroom slamming the door shut.

**Downstairs**

Sango opens the door. "Hey miroku…oh and koga you came too! Kagome's going to be happy you did."

"Yea. Seems like my father didn't need me to leave the country after all. He asked me to stay with him but I said no way." **(A/N: didn't have any other reason why he would show up. Best I could come up with.)**

"That's great! So you'll be with us for a while!"

"Yep, I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. So where's kagome?" the three had walk into the living room and were sitting on the couch.

"Oh she's up stairs getting ready for her night out. She so nervous." Sango laughs at how kagome was pacing around the room earlier.

"Is that why the scent of fear is coming from up there? Is she really that afraid to go out with dog breath?" koga asks a little worried.

"Scent of fear? She wasn't afraid. She was just fine when I left her up there. She seemed totally relax." Sango stands up. "You think she's really that nervous?"

"Dam!" koga yells out. "This crap is so strong. I think something's wrong." Koga gets up and head for the stairs with miroku and sango in tow. The go to her bedroom door. "Hell something's not right. I smell salt water-"

"Tears?"

"Yea. And sickness." He puts his hand on the doorknob to try to open the door but its lock. "Kagome? Are you ok in there?" no answer comes from the inside. Sango comes to the door and knocks. "Kagome are you in there? Are you ok?"

**Outside**

Inuyasha pulled up in front of sango's house ready for the night. He steps out of the car. His black suit, red dress shirt, and black and red dress shoes made him look like he belonged in the sexiest man of the year magazine. Before closing the door he reaches in and grabs a dozen red roses from the passenger seat.

He shuts the door and walks up to sango house. Seeing how sango had given him a key, he unlocks the door and walks in. As soon as he's entered the house a scent hits him. Fear, sickness, and tears all mixed and making his senses lose control.

He hears footsteps and sees sango running down the stairs. She looks up at him and inuyasha knew something was wrong. He places the bouquet of flowers down on the coffee table and walks up to sango.

"What is it? What happen?" he says his voice full of worry.

"Kagome lock herself in the room. She won't come out. I don't know what wrong. We tried to get her to open the door but she won't." sango was close to tears and inuyasha could tell.

"Calm down sango." He watches as sango breaths in. "now where is she?"

"Come on follow me. She's up in the guest room." She starts to walk towards the stair but is stop by a grab of her wrist.

"You said she's not opening the door right?" inuyasha asks after seeing he has sango attention. She nods her head.

"Then show me to the guest room window."

Kagome sat the room, knees pulled up to her chest with her head resting on them. Her arms were wrap around her knees kind of like she was in a protective ball. She was lightly sobbing.

A sound at the window makes her tighten her arms around herself and dare not look to see what was going on. Fear rose in her and her only hope that her mind was playing games with her.

She heard a thump and footsteps running over to her, which only caused her to tighten her arms around herself if possible.

'_It's not him. It's not him. It's not him.' _The thought kept going over in her head trying to provide herself some type of comfort. A hand touch her arm and she backed herself up farther into the bed.

"Kagome?"

_'That doesn't sound like him. Then who is it? Maybe it's one of those people who work for him!'_

"Kagome what happen?"

'_So much concern in his voice. Why would someone who works for him is concern for me?' _

"Kagome listen to me, I'm here for you. No one is going to hurt you. I'll make sure of that. I'll always protect you."

'_Protect…me? Protect me? He wants to protect me? Could it be…'_

She lifts her head up. Tear stains on her face and focus on the person in front of her.

"Inuyasha?" she asks making sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

"Yes it's me. What happen? Are you ok?" she looks at the worry and concern that flash through his eyes. She lunges at him burying her face in his chest crying.

"I'm so sorry I messed up our night."

"It's ok kagome. It's all right. We can always have another night out. Tell me what happen. " She looks up at him then sits up wiping the tears from her face.

"What happen?"

"Yes kagome, what happen? Did someone hurt you cause if they did-" she cuts him off.

"No that's not it inuyasha." she looks away from him. "Everything was going so well. I told myself not to let her get to me…but what she said had me thinking."

"Who said?" he asks sitting next to her leaning on the end of the bed she rests her head on his chest.

"Kikyo."

"Kikyo? Kagome you know not to pay Kikyo a mind."

"I know. I know. But something she said caught my attention…then…the phone call." Her hand tightens around her his dress shirt. "Was it Kikyo?"

She shakes her head no. "It was my father." She sits up and turns around to him. "Inuyasha he said he had been watching me from the beginning. He even said that he knew we were supposed to be going out tonight. Inuyasha… he knew what I had on."

"Kagome he won't come anywhere near you. I won't let him."

"He said I belong to him and in some way I feel I do. I mean everything that I do her knows. I don't want to feel this way. Like I'm just some toy to be played with. It like he has no heart at all."

Inuyasha thinks and then looks at her. "I know how to make that feeling disappear. Do you feel like going somewhere with me? You don't have to."

"I do but can I change into something more comfortable. I just feel…" he nods his head knowing the reason and gets up bring her with him. Then he lets her go and heads for the door to let her change.

"Inuyasha wait!" he turns and looks at her. "Don't leave me alone please." He nods his head and goes and sits on the bed. He watches as kagome grabs some clothes and head towards the bathroom but she leaves the door open.

He turns his head blushing after seeing her dress fall to the bathroom floor. A few minutes later she comes out dress in a long sleeve red shirt and a pair of jeans. "I'm ready…let's take the window I don't think I can face the others right now."

After jumping out the window they head to inuyasha car and get in. There was a silence in the car but not an awkward one. The streetlights filled the car ever few seconds. Making the car light up and have the couple faces show in the light. One show determination and the other show curiosity.

Kagome looks out the window at her surroundings. She looks at the darks figures of buildings the showed themselves in the light. She knew that building and that one too. _'Wait a minute!' _They were near where she uses to live.

"Inuyasha why are we on this side of town." He didn't answer her as he pulled into the park. He turns off the car and gets out closing the door. He walks around to kagome side and opens her door offering his hand to her. She takes it a bit confused.

"Inuyasha why are we here?"

"I want to show you something." was all he said letting silence sink in once again. He took her to the bridge and let her go turning away from her. "Kagome you know where we are?"

"The bridge at the park near my house…well more like hell home."

He turns around to her. Kagome looks lets out an unnoticeable gasps at the look in his eyes. They were felt with so must guilt and pain and determination. "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome this is the place where you broke my heart…"

"I…inuyasha you know I didn't mean it. You knew the situation." He walks up to her and grabs her hands. "I know but I don't want this place to be a bitter memory. It's too beautiful for that."

Kagome looks around. It truly was beautiful. The light from the moon shined on the river below making it look so pure and untouched. It gave it a glow that lit up the bridge to make it seem so romantic.

"Kagome I also want you to be relieved of this feeling that you belong to your father. I want you to be happy and to be happy with me by your side. Do you want be by your side kagome?"

She nods her head. "Yes I do inuyasha. Ever since that day you help me out while I was walking from school. It was the first time I saw you as something more than just a hot-headed self-obscured boy." She giggles and he laughs.

"Kagome I have something I want to ask you." She watches as he gets down and one knee and pulls a box out of his pocket. She takes in a sharp breath. "Kagome, I want us to be together. I want you to feel that if you belong to someone, you belong to them out of love. I belong to you and always will. Would you belong to me? As my wife?"

He opens the box to revel a purple diamond incrusted into a golden ring. "Kagome, will you marry me?" she looks at him tears in her eyes and nods her head. "So that's a yes?" he asks. She makes him stand up. And kisses him. It was a deep and passionate kiss filled with so much love. They break apart and she looks him in the eyes.

"Of course dog boy that's a yes. Why wouldn't I say yes to the one I love?"

He chuckles. "You have been known to surprise me."

"Well this time there's no joking manner. I really do say yes. Yes!" he picks her up and spins her around.

"I am getting married to one of the most beautiful and loving person in the world." He stops spinning her. "Let's go home.''

"Wait!" he looks at her. "I want us to be together tonight. Not at home someplace else, to celebrate our marriage. What do you saw about a hotel?" She looks up at him.

Inuyasha raises an eyebrow to her. "Ok." she grabs his hand and leads him to the car.

**Here you go everyone. Have you thinking what's going to happen next right? Well you won't know till the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update it just that school had me working all week and I didn't get a break once. Hope I didn't take to long for all my viewers and I hope you like the chapter. Please Review!**


	18. a start of a plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha and company.**

**Chapter 18: a start of a plan**

She sun shone through the blinds of the dimly lighted hotel room. Sun light shining on kagome face making her moan for the light. She pulled herself closer to the warmth that was beside her.

_'Boy does this feel well. If it weren't for this sun this would be perfect…wait a minute the sun never really shown in inuyasha room in the morning…I don't even remember going home.'_

She opens her eyes and looks around the room. _'Definitely not inuyasha room…so then where am I?' _

A groan causes kagome to look behind her. She came face to face with a bare chest. She eyes makes their way up the chest to come to broad shoulders.

_'Ok.'_

She kept going up to see lips that were partly open reviling fangs.

'_I think I'm starting to remember.' _

A smile graces her lips as she looks up to be face with inuyasha.

'_Now I remember! How could I be so stupid to forget?'_

**Flashback **

Kagome lied beneath inuyasha and watch as his eyes scan over her clothes less body. She turns her head away with a look of disappointment.

'_He probably thinks that I look awful.' _A tear fell down her face.

She felt inuyasha hand come under her chin and turn her head back to face him. He wipes the tear away.

"Don't cry. You know I hate seeing you cry."

"You think I look awful don't you?"

Inuyasha looks at her in shock. "Why would you think that? You were beautiful the first day I met you and your still beautiful now, and you always will be to me."

Kagome smiles at him and nods her head telling him that she's ready for what is about to happen between the two.

**Flashback ends**

Kagome smile grew wider. That right her and inuyasha had finally made it official. He had even proposed to her. She stares at the golden ring. Oh yea she could get use to this.

She looks up at inuyasha who is sleeping peacefully. She lightly pulls herself away from him to get a better look, but she didn't get far cause inuyasha let out a low growl and pulls her back to him.

"Mine," he lightly whispered. Kagome roll her eyes. Figures he would pull something like this. He never let her get up in the morning. She tried to turn around in her grip only to feel a sharp pain in her neck.

'_That's not something I can get used to.' _She pulls her hands up to her neck. She gasps a scar stretch across her neck. _'Did inuyasha do this?'_

**Flashback (yea another one. Lol)**

Kagome could feel inuyasha cool breath on her neck. The feeling was quite relaxing to her. She took in a sharp breath when he started to speak.

"Kagome, I going to mark you. It might hurt at first but it will get better."

She nodded her head understanding.

**Flashback ends**

_'Now I only belong to inuyasha and no other. I like to see the look on Yuta face about that…'_ she shivers at the thought. _'No, no I wouldn't…I wonder what time it is. Don't I have to go to work today?_' Kagome twisted a little trying to attempt to get release from inuyasha.

"Stop moving around woman…you waking me up," Says a very groggy inuyasha.

"Well good morning to you too love." Sarcasm could be heard in her voice.

Inuyasha chuckled. "More like afternoon beautiful."

"Afternoon!" kagome shots up which wasn't a good idea seeing how she was very sore. She winces. Inuyasha sits up his hand on her back. "You ok? You're not hurting are you?"

"Just a little sore, nothing to worry about. I just got up to fast."

"You sure?"

"Yea… man sesshomaru is going to be so mad for me not being at work."

Inuyasha chuckled and lay back down. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll understand. Now you-" kagome turn to him.

"What about me?" she's says looking at him with a grin. Inuyasha gentle pulls her down onto him. "You need go back to sleep and enjoy our day together. I mean we still didn't have our night out."

She giggles. "So what do you want to do?"

He closed his eyes. "Right now go back to sleep." Kagome rolled her eyes then closes them falling asleep on inuyasha chest.

**Later in the day…**

Kagome was in the room talking on the phone to sango. She was lying on her belly with her legs up and crossed at the ankle. She was still in the hotel room. Inuyasha was around the corner in the bathroom.

"So kagome where are you again?" Kagome sign and rolls her eyes

"I told you already sango I'm at a hotel. I'll be over there in a while."

"Well I hope so cause I was really worried about you last night kagome. Then you and inuyasha go missing and that just made me worry even more! I almost sent out a search party for you guys."

Kagome laughs. "We're fine sango. Inuyasha in the bathroom and I'm just here on the bed." Kagome hears the line go silent on the other end. "Sango?"

"…You never told me that inuyasha was there with you." She could practically see the grin on sango's face. Kagome mentally slaps herself for saying that. Sango was sure to want details later on.

"Well yea he's here…why wouldn't he be…I mean I… we… I'll tell you when I get back." she lifts her hand up to see the golden ring on her finger. "And boy do I have some things to tell you."

"Well I want to hear it all. Oh and you might want to have inuyasha call koga about you two going missing. He went crazy about his lil sis just getting upset and running off with inuyasha like that."

"Yea I'll get him to call." Kagome rolls on her back and lies out across the bed.

"Ok see you later kagome."

"Yeah later." Kagome closes inuyasha cell and lays it on the bed. She closes her eyes and begins to think on the events that happen over the night.

Sure she was happy that she and inuyasha were together but that still doesn't change the fact that her father had indeed found out about her and that he had been following her movement since that day at the hospital.

The day he told her not to say anything to anyone and she spilled the beans once they were off hospital property.

"**You'll be seeing me really soon."**

She shivered at the thought of seeing her father again. She lifts up her right arm and pulls down her sleeve. She looks at the light cut marks that went up her arm, to many for her to count. They all blended into one another.

_'To think I use to cut myself in order to make the pain ease that Yuta was causing me…I don't blame myself. It was a way out from everything that went on around me in that hell hole.'_

She pulls her sleeves back down and rolls back on her stomach. She lays her head on her arms.

_'He said he'll be seeing me soon and at the hospital he said he would get my friends if I tell… I have put everyone in danger…now I feel helpless.'_ She buries her face in her arms trying to think of some way out of her problem.

Inuyasha walks around the corner to find kagome head buried in her folded arms. He knew what was bothering her. He goes over and sits on the bed.

"Kagome, don't worry yourself over him."

"How can I not? He said I'll be seeing him soon and I feel helpless to stop him." She muffles.

"You shouldn't feel helpless. We'll help you with your father. We can handle ourselves pretty well." Kagome sighs and sits up.

"But that's just it. You guys are fighting my battle for me while I just sit on the sidelines and watch with worried eyes. I want to stop him cause he's my problem not anyone else. I at least want to be able to do something if my father shows up by surprise or something."

Inuyasha smirks. "I think we can help with that."

…

"So sesshomaru what do you think?"

Sesshomaru looks at the couple with an eyebrow raise. What was inuyasha thinking bring kagome in here saying to teach her to at least know how to fight hand-to-hand comeback just in case her father decides to show?

He had heard about the phone call and decided the police couldn't handle this type of situation. He would have to get some old friends involved. They were now on their way over as he speaks.

He had done some research to find that kagome's father isn't your normal average day father. He was the son of an evil demon by the name of Onigumo.

**(Work with me here people.)**

Come to find out the guy took some poor human girl for his pleasures and had a child with her, which turn out to be Yuta. So he's a half demon. Sesshomaru found out that Naraku was also a son of Onigumo but was just a human child that he had adopted over time.

Also in his research, he found that kagome's mother was a miko. He looks at the girl. Could she have the powers her mother hand? He looks over at inuyasha.

Maybe his plan would work to see if she did have any of her mother or father qualities. He is a half demon and she was a miko. So why didn't kagome seem to have any of the traits?

He stands up and walks over to the couple.

"I think we should get started if kagome wants to learn at least something."

Kagome smiles. "So does this mean that I'm not in trouble for not showing up for work today?"

"That we shall discuss later…" he looks at the scar on her neck. "But I must say congratulation first on you two engagement."

Kagome blushes. "Thanks."

"Now kagome I must speak to inuyasha along about the arrangements for your training." She nods her head and runs out the runs to go to tell sango, who is waiting in the living room, the news. She closes the door behind her.

Sesshomaru looks at inuyasha. "I hope that you think you made the right decision little brother."

"I know I made the best decision. What is it you want to talk about cause I know it's not about the training?"

Sesshomaru takes a seat back around his desk as inuyasha sits in front of it. "Actually it does lil brother. I have done some research…"

Sango scream in delight at hearing her friend tell her the news. "Oh kagome I'm so happy for you!" Kagome gives her a hug.

"Thank you sango. But you know I got to have a maid of honor at my wedding. Would you like to take that roll?"

"Really?" kagome nods her head. "Then yes I'll be it! I can't wait to start helping you plan everything."

"Neither cans me! Let's call the guys over and let them know."

"Hey kagome who's going to be the best man?" kagome puts her hand on her chin in a way that shows that she is thinking.

"You know what sango I don't know. But wouldn't it be fun to see inuyasha face when he's trying to pick one?"

Sango laughs. "Oh yes that would be priceless!… so kagome are you going to fill me in on what's going on?" kagome looks off towards the room where inuyasha and sesshomaru are then back at sango.

"Yea. Let's go upstairs and talk about it." sango nods her head and follows her friend.

Here is chapter 18 everyone. Hope you liked it and sorry I took too long to update. Been very busy lately. So once I post this I'm going to start writing chapter 19 right away. I hope to have that up ASAP. Please review.


	19. a plan of my own

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha and company.**

**Chapter 19: a plan of my own**

**3 weeks later…**

"Come on kagome. Come at me," Says sesshomaru as he stood across from kagome. They had been trying to teach her how to fight on her own just in case something might happen.

It's been going well so far seeing how kagome was a fast learner. She needed to get as much practice as possible to help when the time comes. After all she is dealing with a crazy half demon that was out to get her.

Kagome looks over at sesshomaru. He seem to be deep in thought, probably about the same thing she been thinking about, him pushing her to her limits. She found out 10 days ago that her father was a half demon and also that her grandfather was some evil demon that tried to take over the world… _'Is all my family crazy? What is up with my life?'_

She sighs catching the attention of sesshomaru. "Are you gonna come at me or not?"

"Not." she sits down on the floor of the dojo that so happen to be in the back of their home. _'Why have I never seen this place again? Oh yea cause most of the time I was in inuyasha room or out the house…I need a break.'_

"Why am I not training with inuyasha again? This seemed so much easier when he was around." A shadow cases over kagome. She looks up and sees sesshomaru with a scowl on his face.

"You are not training with inuyasha because you two can't seem to keep your hands to yourself. Last time I caught you two "training" you were practically making out on the floor."

Kagome blushes remembering the day when inuyasha had piss her off enough for her to tackle him to the ground and…well you know the rest. She giggles the memory.

"Ahem!"

Kagome looks up at sesshomaru clearing his throat and blushes even more. She laughs nervously. "Hehe you saw that?" he nods his head.

She starches the back of her head. "Sorry about that it's just that-"

"I don't even want to know." he holds his hand out for her to take, which she does, and pulls her off the floor. "Kagome," he starts off.

'_Here we go again.'_

"You need to take this training more seriously. If you play around then you won't learn anything."

"Sesshomaru I'm not playing around. I am taking this seriously. That happen with inuyasha was a one-time thing. It won't happen again."

"Are you sure it won't happen again? As I see it, you are not caring. You would rather have it if your father caught you off guard and you were helpless to stop him. "

He knew he was kind of pushing her limits, but he needed to see what she could really do. If he push her over the line what would happen?

Kagome clutches her fists. Helpless? Did he actually think that she wanted her father to come after her and her family? Why did he think she was taking these classes in the first place?

"You have no right-" she says in the coldest voice but stops herself. She feels something build inside of her. Thinking she was going to exploded any second she calm herself down by counting backwards.

She turns away from him. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6…"

(Just so you know, this never works. It just makes you even more piss.)

'_You know what? Forget it!' _she turns around back to him.

As kagome turned back around, sesshomaru, for a moment there, also most hesitated to turn and run. The light blue aura that was radiating off of her was most intimating. She starts to walk up on his.

"You have no right to say that!" she goes at him with her right fist catching him off guard but he dodge it by a few inches, then the left comes soon after hitting him in the face.

"I been working hard to learn whatever you been teaching me!"

Before sesshomaru could compose himself, she swings around and kicks him in the chest sending him tumbling backwards. She gets low on the floor swings her right leg around and trips him. He falls to the floor with a thump.

"I'll be darn if you call me helpless!"

At that moment sesshomaru could have sworn that kagome eyes flash red. But before he could blink she was gone form the dojo. He stood feeling a stinging pain in his chest. He looks down to see that there is a hole in his clothes where she had kicked him. He smirks.

'_So it seems kagome does have traits of the family.'_

"Who does he think he is calling me helpless like that? I will no longer be helpless. I was once but I won't be that again…"

_'I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna think up a plan to wipe him from the face of the earth!'_

Kagome walks through the front door of the house, wanting to walk around to blow off some steam, and started for the stairs. Anger was still rolling off her in waves and everyone, if anyone, around her could see it.

(I feel sorry for the next person that will run up to her.)

"Hey kagome!"

Hearing her name being call, kagome stops mid-step.

…

Inuyasha had seen kagome come out of the dojo and was going to meet her at the back door but she never came in.

'_Maybe she stayed outside for a while.'_

Feeling a very powerful aura guides him towards the front of the house where he seen kagome starting to go up the stairs.

"Hey kagome!" he watch as kagome slowly turned around to him. He stops a few feet away from her.

"What?" she asks in the coldest voice that said back off or I'll beat the crap out of you also.

Ignoring the look of pure anger on her face, inuyasha jumps to the first thing he sees.

"You're glowing."

She looks at him with the most boring face she could muster. "You stop me from going up stairs to think up a plan to kill your brother because I'm glowing?"

He now notices the waves of power that were rolling off her were filled with pure anger. He knew not to mess with kagome when she was mad like this. It usually had him sleeping on the couch if it was him fault or he had something to do with it.

"You're mad aren't you?"

"No inuyasha," she takes a step towards him, which causes him to take a step back for the burning sensation he was starting to feel.

"I'm just peachy! I just got this angry look on my face because today has been just fine!"

"Peachy? What happen?… and you're still glowing."

She turns away from him and head for the stairs.

"The point isn't that I'm glowing inuyasha...the point is…"

'_Oh no don't say it! Don't say it!'_ Inuyasha mentally yelled.

She stops half way up and turns around to him. "…That _you're _gonna be sleeping on the couch tonight!" She walks up the rest of the way up into their part of the house.

"All come on kagome what I do?"

She yells down the stairs at him while throwing some covers and a pillow downstairs. "Ask your stupid brother since I'm too _helpless_ to think up an answer to that!"

The covers land on his head. He pulls them off. "Why you throwing them down here?"

"Because I don't want to see any of you two butt heads anymore today!" she yells again. "Do _NOT_ Come Up Here Till _I Say_ You _Can_!"

He hears the sound of her stomping across the floor and the door to the bedroom slam. He throws the covers to the floor and heads towards the back door.

"Sesshomaru!"

"Yes little brother?"

Hearing the reply come from behind him, he turns around. "What the heck did you do-" he stops when he sees the hole in sesshomaru clothes. "What happen to you?"

"Well kagome got a little upset and-"

"Little? She's making me sleep on the couch…again! Down here! And what had her glowing like that?"

Sesshomaru literally rolled his eyes. How dumb could his brother get? Hasn't he been listening to what he been saying for the past few weeks. _'What could kagome possibly see in him?'_

"Inuyasha she is finally starting to show that she possess miko powers pass on from her mother. That would explain the hole in my clothing. She was purifying. And since she's a miko and I'm a demon the two auras don't mix."

"Is that why it felt like I was on fire just a few minutes ago?"

"Yes, she quite powerful. Never felt anything as strong. She doesn't know how to control her powers so it's best to stay way when she's in one of her moods, unless you wish to be reduce to a pile of ash." Sesshomaru turns around and starts to walk away.

Inuyasha gulp. "Yea I'll remember that. Hey. Wait! Did you call her helpless?"

Sesshomaru stops and turns around. "I did and I'm sorry that I had to piss her off with the word but at least we know what she is capable of doing. Give her my apologies." He turns and walks away.

"Well seeing how mad she is I won't be doing that anytime soon."

**Upstairs…**

Kagome jumps on the bed and screams into the pillow. She hated it, being helpless. That was something she didn't want on her resume anymore! She pulls her head off the pillow, flips over, and stares at the ceiling.

_'I shouldn't have yelled at inuyasha like that. Shouldn't have made him sleep downstairs either. It was his brother that made me angry not him. Maybe I should say sorry…it'll be good to have so company right now.'_

Uneasy feeling creeps into her stomach making her feel the need to sit up. She knew what it was. It had been going on for 10 days since she found out about her family. She looks over as her new cell started to vibrate to the side table. She looks at it wondering if she should pick it up or not. She reaches over and grabs it, looking at the caller id. "Restricted." She knew who it was even with the restricted id into place. She answers the phone.

"What the heck do you want?" she says in her coldest voice she could possible put on. She hated that he always found a way to get in contact with her. He told her it was no use to change cells since he would always know the number. She hadn't told the others about the ordeal. It was her problem to deal with.

'_I'm switching to a new phone plan. Something where maybe just my top five or whatever can get through to me. _

"Just calling to see how your training was going." She heard him chuckled. Seriously this dude was a true stalker. It seem like he had people watching the house 24/7.

"Well since you seem to keep an eye on me I think you should know of that." Her voice was cold as ice. She didn't want her father to think she was scared. On the inside yea but on the outside she showed no emotion.

"Watch what you say. You wouldn't want that to be the last words to your father. You know I said the same thing to your mother the night she died. Quite a relief off my shoulders!" he laughs. "To bad your brother had to catch a ride with her coming back for a friend's house. Such a shame, I loved that boy…oh well!" he laughs.

"You sick lunatic! You never loved any of us. If I'm remembering correctly you was busy trying to get into other woman pants. I was young but I wasn't stupid. I guess you couldn't get any if you had to rape your own daughter for pleasure! You're sick! Just like your father!"

He just laughs at what she's saying. "Yes baby girl I'm sick, sick of not getting what I want. And so was he. I guess it just runs in the family."

"Yea well the evil bastards in this family always end up dead as a doornail and pretty soon you'll be joining them."

"Well you see baby girl that's true, but when they went down they did it with honor. My mother,_ your _grandmother, was responsible for his death. If she hadn't ran away she probably would be alive today. Suffering, but alive. She had to pay for leaving him. Some lord took her away from him. That lord took what he wanted! And if he couldn't get what he wants no one could."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that everyone that was involved, the lord, his lands, the friends that help my mother escape!… everyone died before he took his last breath. He got his revenged. I want mine... Your mother was a slut."

"She was no such thing!"

"She tried to leave me for some guy she met at a store. A Store! I couldn't no, I wouldn't let that happen. If I couldn't have her no one could. Poor Souta had to be in the middle of it though. Oh well he wouldn't have last if I was taking care of him."

"You killed my family?"

"Yea with a little help from technology or the breaks not working."

"I'm going to kill you." She says in a dangerous tone.

Yuta chuckles. "You'll have to find me first. I found you now it's your turn to find me."

Kagome gets up and walks to the window looking out to the front of the house. Across the gate she sees a black mustang sitting just outside them.

_'No way can't it be!'_

"You stole his car?"

She pictured her father shrugging. "He didn't need it. He's, as you say it, dead as a doornail."

"I will get you and make you pay."

"Well come and get me baby girl or will you be as _helpless_ as you was that wonderful Sunday night?" he laughs.

Kagome clutches her fist and slams the phone shut. The car still hasn't moved. He was testing to see if she would come after him. She looks up at the sky. It was getting dark and fast. Could she really make it if she goes after her father? She had learnt a lot so what was holding her back?

"**I'm saying that everyone that was involved, the lord, his lands, the friends that help my mother escape!… everyone died before he took his last breath. He got his revenged. I want mine."**

That statement he made wasn't gonna keep her back. He was pretty much saying that if she didn't come back to him everyone around her, sesshomaru, sango, miroku, koga, inuyasha…her family would all have to pay for her running away. No way could she let that happen. She puts her phone in her back pocket. She looks out the window again seeing the black mustang still sitting out there. She walks into the living room, grabs inuyasha keys off the coffee table, and heads downstairs.

…

Inuyasha was sitting on the couch, arms cross, and in a bad mood. (He's such a baby. lol)

"It's not my fault sesshomaru made you mad. Why I got to suffer?"

He felt it when her anger aura calm down. _'Maybe she'll let me back up!'_ He gets up and walks towards the stairs. He stops when he feels a dangerous aura coming from there also.

_'I wonder if she knows I'm trying to come back up. Judging by her aura I would say yes.'_

He sits on the first step and his arms cross again.

"No fair, no fair, no fair!" he laid his head on the rail thinking. He soon drifted off into a light sleep.

…

"Inuyasha wake up." He opens his eyes and sees kagome in front of him.

"Am I finally allowed to come up?" he asks rubbing his eyes to wake up. She lets out a heartily laugh.

"Yea you can go back up." She stands up. "But I won't be there." She starts to walk towards the front door. She opens it and is about to step out when inuyasha grabs her arm.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

She sees the black mustang start to pull off but just out of seeing range. She turns around to inuyasha. He lets her go. "Sango's sick. She called and asked if I could come over. I told her I would. I have to borrow your car though."

"Well do you want me to come with you?"

She shakes her head no. "She kind of said that she didn't want any of the guys over right now. You guys cause too many problems as it is. She doesn't need you guys all around her why she's sick."

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" inuyasha couldn't place it but he knew something just didn't seem right. The way she's acting didn't seem natural. The look in her eyes held an emotion he couldn't describe. Plus the feeling in his chest was strange. "I could drop you off and pick you up when you want to come back."

She sighs and goes up and hugs him. She wraps her arms around his neck.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm just going over to sango's." she pulls away from him. She kisses bout sides of his cheek and then kisses him on the lips. "I love you ok? Remember that."

"Hold up kagome I don't think-" she puts a finger over his mouth to stop him from talking. She smiles. "I just going to sango's." she pulls away and starts to walk towards the car.

"I have to hurry and get over there before she gets any worst. I'll…be home later." She gets to the red dodge and unlocks the diver side door. Before she gets in she turns and looks at him. She could see the worried look on his face.

"If you get worried to much…call. My phones dead so call sango's phone. But I'll be over there for a while so don't be calling every 5 minutes. At least give me 2 hours to settle in ok?"

She sees him nod his head. "You be safe kagome." She smiles at him.

"I will." She gets in the car and starts the engine. She backs the car up, drives down the driveway, and goes out the gate taking a right turn onto the road. He sees some black car speed off and kagome is not far behind it. He looks till both cars go out of sight.

He goes back insides and up to his part of the house and flips on the TV in the living room. The shows he was watching couldn't ease the feeling in his chest. He lies out across the couch to try to sleep.

…

The sound of a phone ringing jumps inuyasha out of his sleep. He reaches for it on the coffee table. "Hello?"

"Hey inuyasha! Can I speak to kagome? I think so turn her phone off or something."

Inuyasha sits up. "What are you talking about sango? Kagome going over to your house cause you're sick."

"Sick? I'm not sick. Nowhere near it."

"Then why was kagome talking about getting to your house? If she's not going over there then where is she?"

"I don't know inuyasha. She didn't tell me anything."

"I call you back."

He thinks back to when kagome left. She gave no clues to where she was going. Nothing came to mine. His kagome is out there for her father to get. He wouldn't let it happen. He would find her.

Hello everyone! Here is chapter 19 for you guys and girls. Hope you like it and enjoyed the story so far. Thanks for all my reviews and support.


	20. helpless? i think not!

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**Ok this story is going down a whole different path then I thought it was going, but it sounds good so far so I guess I can work with it. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20: helpless? I think not!**

Everyone was over at inuyasha house in sesshomaru home office. Inuyasha was pacing across the room. Sango, miroku, and koga were sitting on the couch. Sesshomaru was on the speakerphone with one of the little friends that had come over just a few weeks ago.

His name was totosai. He was the main person who was to watch kagome the others were just for when she was at home. He remembered the day she was supposed to meet them.

**Flashback…**

Sesshomaru sat in his living room with inuyasha and a very annoyed kagome. She was tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. To sesshomaru the sound was as if she was stomping on his head.

"Kagome."

She glares over what him. "What?"

"Stop tapping your foot. It will not calm your nerves."

She looks away from him and went back to tapping her foot. "I will tap my foot if I want."

Sesshomaru looks at inuyasha who gives him a look that said 'I'm not even going to get involved in this.' Sesshomaru sighs and decided to take matters in his own hands.

"What is the matter kagome?"

She stops her foot and looks over at him. She sits up in the chair. "You want to know what the matter with me?" he nods his head.

"Well maybe it's you calling your "friends" over so you can talk about how you gonna protect me from my father. Or maybe it just that I think you considers me helpless to face up to him on my own."

"You know that's not the case kagome."

She stands up. "Then why are you calling these people over here to be my, my… bodyguards!"

"Cause it appears your father is smarter than we thought."

She laughs. "I could have told you that information. All you had to do is look at his criminal background… I never understood why he always got off. Probably knew someone who works for the police. Now that I think about it, his records might be cleared somehow."

"Kagome."

She turns around to sesshomaru. "Take a seat and do not bother yourself on sure things."

"Well you wanted to know how smart he was!… Smart enough to beat his daughter for years and get away with it…I don't even want to talk about the other things he did." She whispers to herself more than to anyone else. She turns to inuyasha.

"I'll be upstairs when you guys get done."

"Aren't you going to stay for-"

"If they gonna be around more often I'll see them sometime soon so I don't have to see them right now." She kisses him on the cheek. "Later." She goes up the stairs. The last thing they hear is kagome phone ringing off and her saying 'what do you want?' Inuyasha looks over at sesshomaru.

"I don't know why you thought she would be happy about it…but I believe it's for the best."

"For her safety it is." (He seems very protective over her. but don't think of it in a relationship way more like a brother and sister way.)

**Flashback ends… **

He was on the phone with totosai who was tracking down kagome as of now.

"Sesshomaru…uhh…I found the car." He says in kind of an old way.

Inuyasha stop pacing and sango and miroku and koga lean up in their seats, but sesshomaru had gone into thinking. He had heard that tone from totosai so many times, which mean only two things.

Usually it's what he did when he think sesshomaru was going to kill him and the other time was when he was sent to do something and it had gone seriously wrong.

'_It can't be the first one so it must be the second one. Which is that something is seriously wrong.' _

Sesshomaru was snap out of his thoughts by inuyasha screaming into the phone.

"I she ok? Where are you?" before totosai could answer, sesshomaru takes the phone off speaker.

"Totosai hold on for a minute. All of you need to leave."

"I'll be dam if I leave! I want to know what's going on!" inuyasha yells his eyes flashing red for a second.

"I will tell you as soon as I'm done now leave." Sesshomaru growls. He needed to know what's going on so he can think of a way to solve it. Sango, miroku, and koga get up off the couch. Sango and miroku exit the room.

Koga looks back at inuyasha who is glaring at sesshomaru. He goes over and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha he going to tell us when he gets done. Calm down man." Inuyasha shakes koga hand off his shoulder and walks out the room. Koga sighs. "I take it it's not good news."

"I shall let you know soon." Sesshomaru says calmly. Koga nods his head and walks out closing the door behind him. Once sesshomaru knows he can't hear the conversation he talks.

"Speak."

"Sesshomaru this is not a pretty sight."

"Continue."

"Sesshomaru the car crash…it looks like it 20 feet from the road. It's down in a ditch and it rolled all the way down before it stopped. No human could survive this crash sesshomaru."

"Is kagome it the car?"

"…No but she went along for the ride. I can say she's injured. "

"Keep tracking her. If she's injured it will only make finding her easier. Call my cell if you find anything."

"Will do."

"And where exactly is the car." Totosai tells him it's somewhere outside of the city. After more details he hangs up the phone.

'_Now to tell the others and follow the trail.' _He gets up and leaves out the office.

…

"Inuyasha you can't go. You don't know where you going," Says sango. She thought it was crazy for inuyasha to go out and search by himself.

"I don't care. Kagome's out there and she need my help and I'm going to help her."

"Perhaps you would like the help of your friends also inuyasha." inuyasha turn around to sesshomaru voice.

"What happen?"

"Accident. The car crash 20 feet from the road." Everyone gasps.

"Is kagome ok!"

"Kagome was in it, but she not there now and she's injured. We're going to follow totosai. He's trailing her."

"Well let's go then!"

"Wait. Inuyasha I have something to give you." Sesshomaru leaves the room and comes back with 3 swords in his hands. He hands one of them over to inuyasha. Inuyasha looks at him shock.

"We're really are going to need these aren't we?"

"Yes inuyasha we are. Yuta is not one to mess with. He might be half demon but he has strong."

Inuyasha looks down at his sword Tetsusaiga. It been a while since he used it, but he was willing to use it to save kagome. His grip on the hilt of the sword tightens. He looks over at sesshomaru with determination in his eyes. But something caught his eyes in his brother hands. He seen Tokijin but why did he have Tenseiga?

Sesshomaru caught him looking at the sword and knew what he was thinking. "inuyasha." he looks up at him. "It's just a precaution, just in case." After a minute or two inuyasha nods him head.

"Let's get going."

Sesshomaru gets in his car and the other follow in koga's car. (Let's just say his dad just bought him one.) They take off from the house.

**Elsewhere…**

_**Kagome was in her room breathing heavily. Her body aches all over. Everything seems to be noticeable to her. **_

_**How far the moon was raise behind the shades or**_ _**the creaking in the house that was never heard till now. Her mind wished to be everywhere else than the position she was in right then and there.**_

_**To her, time had stood still. Time had slowed down to a point where it seems that it would take forever for that night to be over it.**_

_**The heavy breathing of the other person in the room could be heard. It couldn't be ignored. The sound was a ringing in her ears and reminded her just what was happening.**_

_**Her body screamed for the pain to subside even if for a second but there was no let up. It continued to soar through her whole body.**_

_**Then she felt a heavy weight fall on her chest sending a pain through her back. She closes her eyes tears burning from them. She couldn't take it. Any of what he was doing.**_

_**The weight lifted and she heard the voice that she hated the most call out her name. "Baby girl." She saw the grin on his face even without opening her eyes.**_

_**She felt both hands come on either side of her face and the chill of his breathing on her neck. "Just to let you know…you did a wonderful job."**_

Kagome eyes shot open but quickly close from the pain that shot through her head. She groans while opening her eyes again. Everything was blurry at first and then things started to clear. All she saw was darkness around her and a door with a little light coming in from the little window on it.

'_Where am I?'_

She tries to think about what's going on but a headache starts as soon as she starts trying to think. She pulls her hand up to her head. She feels a wet substance. Pulling her hand down, she sees the liquid in her hand.

'_Is this water?'_

Seeing the light case across the room she moves her hand into it. She sees the redness of the liquid.

'_Is that blood? My blood?' _She thinks, trying to remember what happen.

**Flashback…**

Kagome drove after her father. They had left the city and were now on an empty road. Her hands tighten on the steering wheel.

'_You won't get away.'_

Yuta looks out his rear view window and smirks. He knew just what to say to get his daughter to do what he want. He speeds up pushing down on the gas.

"Just a little farther baby girl."

Seeing her father speed up, kagome also presses down on the gas. She wouldn't let her father get away for what he had done. She pulls the car right up on the back of the mustang.

"I got you now."

The mustang takes a sharp right around the curve which kagome didn't see ahead of them. She turns the car to the right also trying to make the turn but the car loses control and flips over off the road.

The last thing kagome remembered was someone pulling her out the car and then she faded into darkness.

**Flashback end…**

"I can't believe I fell for his trick! How stupid can you be kagome?"

"Very stupid indeed." Kagome gasps and looks over to where the sound had come from. She saw two red eyes by the door of the room. A light was cut on and it dimly lit up the room.

She looks around the room to see that the only thing that's in there is a chair by the door, a table, and a bed which she was now on. She got up off the bed making some distance between herself and Yuta.

"Where have you brought me?" she glares at her father. He was laughing. Laughing! This was not a funny manner to her. Once her father stops, he's in front of her in the blink of an eye with his hand on her chin.

"All look baby girl; you must have hit your head in the car crash I saw you get in. Good thing I was driving by. Those dogs weren't even around to help you."

"They were around more than you ever could have been!" she yells. He slaps her on the right side of her face. Once he slaps her he sees the mark inuyasha gave her. His anger grows. He grabs her chin and pushes her into the wall.

"When did you get that?" How could she get that and he not know?

Kagome laughs. "I guess you weren't paying attention that night was you? That night I was wearing that wonderful dress. Your _baby girl _was marked and mated."

_'It must have been that day I left them in the park. I was so disgusted that she was marrying that dog crap I left. I shouldn't have left thinking they were going home.'_

"To bad you won't be there for my wedding _dad_. I might just come visit your grave…now that I think about it, I won't ever. I'll be giving you too much credit if I did that."

He slaps her again sending her to the floor.

'_That should teach her a lesson.'_

He turns around to walk away but hears laughter and stops. He turns back around to the girl on the floor. She looks up at him a smirk on her face.

"Is that the best you can do? To believe I once was afraid of you. You punch like a girl." Her eyes flash red and a blue aura surround her. She stands up. "Now let me try."

Yuta eyes widen then he smirks also. "Baby girl got a little fight in her. Well I know just ho-" He's cut off with a fist hitting him in the face. It sends him stumbling backwards a few steps. He covers his hand over his mouth bring it down to sees the blood. He looks over at his daughter and sees her smiling.

"Wow he bleeds." (I got that from J. Lo movie Enough. Good movie. Don't own.)

"Well you'll be the next one bleeding." He stands up straight. Moving towards her.

She takes a fighting stance. "Bring it on _dad_."

**Outside…**

"Kagome's in here?" asks sango as she looks over at Totosai. The place was bigger than sesshomaru and inuyasha place. It looked as if it had step right out of the history books from the feudal era. She moves the giant boomerang on her back to a more comfortable position.

"We wouldn't be here if she wasn't." replies Totosai.

"This place is big. You think it would be a good idea to spilt up?" asks koga.

Sesshomaru and inuyasha look towards each other and nods. (Such brotherly love.) "Alright miroku and sango you go left, Koga and totosai go right, and inuyasha you and I will go forward. Everyone has a cell in their group?" Everyone nods their head. "Call us if any trouble or if you find anything." They nod their heads again and walk off leaving inuyasha and sesshomaru.

"Ready to go save your wife little brother?" sesshomaru asks pulling Tokijin out of it shaft.

Inuyasha pulls out Tetsusaiga. "You dam right I am!" They walk forward down the dark hallway.

Here's another chapter everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. It's kind of hard of me to type with my nails done. Plus my birthday is coming up so I'm getting prepared. I'll be 18! Yay me. Anyway, I hope you like the story! Please review!


	21. the feeling of pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha and company. Wish I did but I don't.**

**Chapter 21: the feeling of pain**

Inuyasha and sesshomaru moved forward down the hallway. "I can't sense anything in this place. What about you sesshomaru?" inuyasha looks over at his brother.

"No. I don't sense anything at all. This is strange. I should be able to sense something at least. Kagome is your mate inuyasha. Are you sure you don't feel anything."

Inuyasha stop and close his eyes trying to feel anything from his love. He was getting nothing! Which wasn't right at all. His hands tighten around Tetsusaiga.

'_Could that possibly mean…no cause I would have felt that to wouldn't I?'_

"inuyasha?"

Inuyasha opens his eyes and looks over at sesshomaru. He shakes his head no.

Sesshomaru sighs and keeps walking forward. "Let's just hope the others have better luck then we do." He looks down at Tenseiga. _'And let's just hope it won't have to come down to me using this.'_

Sesshomaru looks up to see a door at the end of the hall.

**Elsewhere…**

"Old man. You mind letting go of me? It not very comfortable to drag you down this hall!" yells koga.

Totosai is hanging on to the back of his shirt being drag. "And would you shut up with all that crying! Out of everyone I had to get stuck with you!"

Koga throws totosai off him. "What is your problem?"

"There is get evil in this place, and it's going to kill us all!"

Koga rolls his eyes. _'This is the bodyguard they got to protect kagome? No wonder we're in the situation we're in now.'_

"Come on old man. Let's keep moving," totosai gets up and steps up close to koga. "But if I have to drag you down this hallway again I'm gonna be that evil that's going to kill you."

Totosai takes step back shaking with fear. "Old man would you come on there's a door at the end of this hall!"

They walk forward.

**Elsewhere…**

"Miroku now is not the time for you to get perverted!" sango says as she slaps him.

"I'm sorry my dear sango it's this curse hand of mine. It has a mind of its own." Sango rolls her eyes.

"Well why don't I just cut it off for you then we would see what type of mind it has." Miroku gulps.

"I shall try to control myself."

They keep walking in silence till they come to a door at the end of the hall.

"Well, I guess this where the hall ends."

Miroku nods his head. "Yes. So it seems that way." Sango looks over at miroku. "Ready for anything?"

He nods his head. He holds his staff tight in his hand.

"You know I just realize you hand that. So you really are a monk…so much lechery to be a monk."

Miroku puts his hand over his heart as if the comment hurt him. "Sango I'm hurt that you would say something like that."

Sango once again rolls her eyes. "Yea. Whatever. Let's go." She goes towards the sliding door. She opens it and step inside with miroku behind her. She stops and miroku bumps into her.

"Sango it not good to just stop like that all of a sudden." Says miroku about to make a move on how close they were to each other.

"Don't even think about it and look." He looks over and sees koga yelling at totosai.

"Did you have to come in yelling like you're being killed? There's no one in here!"

"Actually," koga and totosai looks over at sango and miroku. "We're here."

"And so are we." Everyone looks over at inuyasha and sesshomaru walk in the room.

"Well this is bull!" yells koga.

"So all those hallways lead to this one room." Sango looks around. "And there's only one door left in this room that we can go in."

"Well then let's see what's behind this door." Inuyasha says and walks over but stops when the door opens and out walks Kikyo laughing with some other girl.

"You should have seen her. She thinks that training going to help her."

"Kikyo." Inuyasha growls out. Kikyo and the other girl look over at the gang. She smiles.

"Inu baby! And other people who names I can't remember." She smirks "so why the surprise visit? Well," she twirls a piece of her hair as if thinking. "It wasn't really a surprise since I kind of knew you were coming."

"Where is she?"

"Who?… oh you mean the slut. Well she's just behind this door but she's having a father to daughter talk at the moment." She laughs.

"Why I should-" he is cut off when the girl next to her speaks.

"Kikyo who are these guys?"

"Oh, me and my bad manners. This is Inu baby and his…friends' right? Well I wouldn't know really because I really didn't care to know. Anyway, Inu baby and…people this is Kagura. She was the daughter of Naraku! Isn't that funny? Actually, the guy had quite a few kids before he was killed."

"He deserved to die!" Yells sango.

"You watch what you say about my father." Kagura says pointing a close fan at them.

"Hey you…girl… whatever your name is. You should watch what you say to Kagura. She has a really short temper, and her brother and sister wouldn't like that you talk to her that way."

The door opens and a boy and girl with white hair step out. They looked no older than 10. The girl had a mirror in her hand and the boy had a long spear in his. They stood beside Kagura.

"This Kanna and Hakudoshi, also children of Naraku. Oh and all of them are very angry about their father being killed by a weak human. They want revenge, but since Yuta wanted the slut to himself they have to take the next best thing. Killing her friends."

"You think those two little kids can kill us," Snorts inuyasha

Hakudoshi looks over at inuyasha with a cold look in his eyes. "You mated the human. But you are a demon…wait I correct myself. You are only half demon. You're a hanyou."

"Yea so what your point kid?" he says getting annoyed with all the talking.

He watches as the boy looks over to Kanna. "It shouldn't take long to change him right Kanna?" The girl grey eyes remain emotionless as she answers.

"It shall take no time at all." She looks up at Kagura. "Shall we?"

"Yes lets." The three take a step forward.

"Bye Inu baby! If you make it I'll love to be a shoulder to lean on once that girl is gone. Anyway, I have business to get done. Have to help Yuta with a little problem. Wouldn't want to pass up this opportunity. Bye!" she goes to the door and opens it.

"You hold up Kikyo!" She turns around to inuyasha to see him jump over Kagura and the others aiming Tetsusaiga at her. As soon as he's close, a barrier goes up around her. Inuyasha hits the barrier with his sword and flies backwards sliding by Kagura in the others. Kikyo shakes her head as if in shame.

"Inu baby, I thought I wouldn't have to do that but you leave me no choice." Inuyasha gets up off the floor.

"What was that?"

"She's a priestess, a miko," Says sesshomaru.

"Wow you're so smart. Maybe I should have got with you instead of Inu baby."

"You couldn't if you had the chance. I don't lay with whores."

Kikyo gasps. Hakudoshi snorts. "You got that right." She looks over at him. He shrugs. "You're just a kid. What do you know?"

"I know what I see, and I'm not a kid. I am far older than you." He says as a matter of fact.

"Whatever." She looks over at sesshomaru. "You might be sexy but you're a pain. Anyway have fun with your new friends." She leaves out the room the barrier still in place from where she was.

"Why do we deal with idiots such as her?" says Hakudoshi. Kagura looks over at him.

"Cause little brother they have no type of sense what so ever." Says Kagura yawning.

"Hello, aren't we supposed to be fighting over here?" Yells koga.

The three looks over at them. "Oh yea that's right we're supposed to be fighting. Let's get this over with," Says Kagura opening up her fan. A strong wind blows in the room.

"Must you show off?" says Hakudoshi. She shrugs.

"Let's begin."

…

Kagome kicks her father sending him into the table that breaks. A feeling comes over her as if someone was waiting outside the door. She could feel him, his aura.

"Inuyasha…"

"So it seems company has arrived." Yuta says getting off the broken table. "Now the fun really begins."

"What are you talking about? It doesn't look like you're having fun. It looks as if you're getting your ass kick."

Yuta fully stands. "Now you see baby girl. Your game has been fun. I see how much you really want to kill me but you see that not going to happen."

Kagome watch as her father eyes turn red and he grow claws and fangs. The aura that is radiating off of him causes the hairs on the back of her neck to stand.

"I thought you were a half demon?" she says take steps back. There was no way she wanted to get to close to him. The fear started to set back in.

"Well I am a half demon. I half demon unlike no other." he takes steps towards her.

"How did you get so much power?" she backs up into the bedpost.

He shrugs. "Father wanted me to have his power. It was his dying wish." Yuta smirks and in seconds he's in front of his daughter. "Are you afraid kagome? Afraid what's gonna become of you, of your friends, of your precious inuyasha?"

He grabs her chin in his hand making her look at him. He smirks at the fear set on her face. All the determination, hopefulness, everything was replace with fear. He loved it, the look, and the smell. He puts his nose in her neck and sniffs.

'_Nothing can get better than the smell of fear.' _His smirk falls when he also smelt something else mix in. He growls causing kagome to tense up.

_'That mutt put his hands on what's mine? He marks what belongs to me? I bet she let him, wanted him to mark her.'_

He pulls away a slaps her causing her to fall to the floor. "You smell like the mutt. It's disgusting. To believe my own flesh and blood would scoop so low to lay with dogs."

"Yea well I'll rather be with him then to be in the hands of a bastard like you!" she yells and he kicks her in the stomach. Kagome bits down on her lip to keep from screaming in pain.

She is painful pulled up off the floor by her arm. He father claws dig into her skin. Her back gets pulled into his chest.

"You know kagome-"

"What? No more calling my _baby girl_?"

His claws tighten causing her to wince. "Such a mouth you have since the last time we…talked like this. But you're not my baby girl anymore. You're a woman…a woman who betrayed me…a woman who reminded me so much of what my mother did, your mother did. Trying to leave me."

He turns her around to face him gripping her shoulders tightly. He leans in, his cheek connected to hers.

"Are you trying to leave me kagome? Run away to be with something you think of as better? Well I'm not going to have It." he looks at the mark on her neck. "First we'll have to get rid of that."

He lowers his head to her neck aiming for the mark but he stops when kagome puts her hands on his chest. A burning sensation goes throughout him. He screams and pulls away.

He looks down at himself to see two burn marks in the shape of handprints. He looks back up at his daughter with pure anger.

"There's no way I'm letting you remove it so it can be replace with yours! I'll rather die than let that happen."

"That can be arranged." He appears in front of her, claws on her neck, as he pins her on the bed. His legs entwined in hers.

"Doesn't this just bring back a feeling of déjà vu?"

Kagome knees him between the legs. He rolls off of hers and she scrambles off the bed.

"Kagome!"

She looks over at the door hearing her name being called. "Inuyasha…" she looks over at her father and answers his question.

"No, cause I wouldn't be in this situation if that had happen." She runs to the door to get out but before she gets there Kikyo walks through. She sees kagome running to the door and puts up a barrier around it.

"Kikyo? Get out of my way!" she says eyes flashing with anger.

"There's no way I'm letting you out." she smirks. Kagome begins to glow walking up to the barrier.

"I advise you to move out of my way."

Kikyo looks at her in shock. _'She's a miko? Yuta forgot to tell me this!'_

Kagome stares at Kikyo with pure hate in her eyes. _'I swear when I get my hands on her I'm gonna-'_

Her thoughts are cut short when she is grab and thrown across the room. She hits it with a thump and falls to the floor. She inhales sharply. _'Ok I didn't see that coming. Gosh that hurt.'_

"You know, I'm getting really tired of this mutt you keep referring to!" He grabs her by the hair and pulls her up.

"When I get done with you I'm going after him myself…that's if he's still alive from fighting Naraku children." Kagome eyes widen slightly.

"Please don't hurt him." Yuta growls and slams her into the wall. "You shouldn't be worried about him," he growls. He digs his fangs into her mating mark.

**Inuyasha. 8 minutes back. **

"Let's begin."

The Inu gang ready themselves to fight. They watch as the three turn around and face the barrier.

"So how are we going to get this down?" asks Hakudoshi.

"Don't know maybe one of my attacks will work."

They Inu gang falls over amine style except for sesshomaru. They get back up and inuyasha points Tetsusaiga at them. "What the heck is going on?" they look back at him them turn back around to the barrier.

"We need to get through. One of my fans is back there," Complains kagura.

"Is that all you care about?" says Kanna.

"Well, yea. Those fans cost a lot of money."

"Hey!" yells koga. The three turn back around again. "You mind telling us what's going on?"

Kagura turns around to him fully. "We're trying to get out of here since the front is now block off. Darn that Yuta for being such a pain."

"So you're not going to fight us?" says sango stepping forward.

Hakudoshi turns around. "We don't have any reason to fight."

"But the girl killed your father!" yells totosai.

"She has done us a favor." Say Kanna. Kagura snorts. "Yea reminds us to thank her. Our father was one real bastard. I would have killed him myself if he didn't keep a close eye on me. The guy never trusted me. It was all just an act to make Yuta think we're on his side."

Hakudoshi looks over at inuyasha. "You? Half-breed?"

Inuyasha growls. "I have a name. Would you mind using it?"

"You should be less worried about me learning your name and more about the girl, your mate."

Kagura looks his way also. "Oh yes. I almost forgot. Yuta plans to mark her."

"But she has my mark. He can't do that can he?"

"Yes he can." Everyone looks over at sesshomaru. "It is said that if a father is not please with whom his daughter is mated to he can indeed mark her to remove that mark and not allow that person to mark her again."

**(Just made that up. Work with me.)**

"I also heard that the process can be quite painful for the daughter and the one she's mated to and may results in her death. Usually it's done when the father is quite angry and he can overreact in the process."

"Unless we can get pass this barrier that the idiot has put up kagome might not make it. Cause Yuta is pretty angry right now. I can feel his aura and let's just say that's the reason we went along with this plan," says Kagura. Everyone looks at her. "But we were planning to escape. No way we were gonna get caught up in our father's stupidity." They look away. She sighs.

Everyone turns and looks at the barrier thinking the same thing.

'_How the hell are we gonna get pass this barrier?'_

Inuyasha starts to think to himself.

_'My kagome? MY kagome being took away from me cause of her lunatic of a father? I won't have it. L will never to be able to mark her again? Her being marked by her father and a chance that she might… no I won't let that happen.'_

Inuyasha growls looking at the door his eyes tainted red. Everyone looks at him moving forward. "I'll be dam if Yuta takes what's mine." He walks forward holding Tetsusaiga tightly in his hands. The sword begins to pluses and glow red. He brings the sword up over his head.

"I won't let it happen!" he lets the sword fall hitting the barrier. It falls and the door is blown down. Inuyasha rushes in. "He did it!"

"Kagome!"

"We'll stay here." Says Hakudoshi speaking of himself and Kanna.

Kagura nods her head and turns around to see inuyasha rush forward down the hall with the others behind him. His mind set on saving kagome. She follows them. Inuyasha sees a door at the end of the hall.

_'Darn all these doors and halls in this place!'_

"She's in that room!"

_'She is in there I can feel her!'_

Inuyasha stops when he feels a stinging pain in the side of his neck.

"What the-" he is cut off when the pain increases. He drops his sword and holds his neck in pain dropping down to the floor on one knee.

"He's trying to remove the mark. Inuyasha is experiencing the same pain that kagome is going through." Kagura says while sesshomaru goes to the fallen inuyasha.

"Well…get in there… cause this…does not feel good at all!" inuyasha says through shaky breaths. They hear a scream come from behind the door. They go to it, sango being in front. She opens the door and gasps her, hands over her mouth, everyone else stopping behind her in shock.

"Oh my gosh, Kagome!"

Here is a new chapter for everyone to enjoy. I hope you like it. Sorry about the cliffhanger. Just seems like the perfect place to stop. I would have posted it sooner today but I was watching the news of Michael Jackson.

I feel very sad that he's gone and his family and friends will be in my prayers for their lost. Michael you will always be remembered in my heart and the hearts of your fans. **Michael Jackson R.I.P 1958-2009. **


	22. family

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha and company.**

**Here is the last chapter of the story hope you like it! Oh and there are a lot of flashbacks in this chapter. **

**Chapter 22: family **

**Three months later… (Don't be angry. Read and find out what's going on.)**

Inuyasha comes out of his room carrying a large box. He walks into the living room and down the stairs. He places the box next to the door near two more. Miroku comes in grabbing a box.

"Is that all?" he asks.

Inuyasha looks up at the stairs thinking. He nods his head. "Yea that's all of them." Miroku leaves out the house with the box.

Koga comes in and grabs another one of the boxes. "Yo? Inuyasha is that the last one?"

"Yea that's it. I'll bring it out just meet me at the house."

"Alright." He walks out with the box. Inuyasha heads upstairs to the now empty top half of the house. He was moving. Ever since that day 3 months ago he just felt that he needed to leave from under his brother's care.

He wanted to go out and have a place that he could call his own. It felt good to be leaving.

'_I will always remember this place.'_

He turns around to walk back down the stairs but something on the kitchen counter catches his eye. Walking over to it, he sees that it is a picture that he had forgotten to pack.

'_How could I forget this?'_

It's a picture of him and kagome over at the park near the bridge. Inuyasha smiles at the memory that happened so long ago.

He carries the picture with him downstairs to the box near the door. Opening it, he places the picture inside and closes the box back up.

"Well that's it. Time to leave." He goes to grab the box but stops when someone calls his name.

"Inuyasha."

He looks behind him to see sesshomaru. He stands up fully. "Yea, what is it?"

Sesshomaru steps forward. "I just want to wish you good luck."

Inuyasha smirks. "Thanks."

"And don't be afraid to visit us sometimes," Says a voice behind him. A young woman steps out from behind sesshomaru with a huge smile on her face.

How could he forget to say bye to rin? He remembered the first time he hand seen her at kagome's house that day. Now, since three months ago, she and sesshomaru were going out. Why? inuyasha had no clue.

'_I'll never know what she sees in him.'_

"Of course rin I'll come to visit if I have the time. Oh and I'm sure hothead over there would let you come visit sometimes too."

Rin loops her arms around sesshomaru's. "He better have. Bye. "

Inuyasha picks up the box sitting by the door. "Later." He walks out with the box in hand to his new Jaguar C-XF Concept **(very nice car.)** since his dodge was ruin. He shook the thought from his head while putting the box into the back seat.

He gets in the front and starts up the engine. He pulls the car out of the driveway seeing rin and sesshomaru standing at the door waving him off. Rin was making sesshomaru wave.

'_She got him wrap around her fingers.'_

Pulling out, he heads to his new home across town. His mind was everywhere else but the road. Thinking on the events that are now happening in his life. He had a new place, a new job working at an office building, and a new life to live ahead of him.

He had grown so much since 3 months ago. Learn how to depend on himself than on his brother and his friends around him. School was over and graduating went by for them with ease. Miroku and sango decided to get married and koga was dating a girl he meet at school named Ayame.

Inuyasha smiles. Everyone was now happy and was living the life they always wanted. He stops at a red light.

His life? Well every time he thought about it he always went back to that day. He tried the shake the memory from his head, but no matter how hard he tried it was still there.

**Flashback…**

He could smell the blood when they open the door to the room. The pain in his neck stopped seconds later. He watches as everyone rush in the room and sesshomaru grabbing Kikyo around her neck throwing her against the wall.

He saw the one thing that made his heart skip a beat. His kagome, slouch to the floor, blood pouring from her neck. Going to her, he knelt at her side watching sango pressing a piece of her now rip shirt to her neck.

He watches sango lips move as she told him something. But he could hear anything. The only thing her mind was registering was his kagome bleeding to death. He felt his hand being grab and put to hold the cloth on kagome's neck and felt sango rush from his side.

He looks at kagome her pale bloody face and the smell of the blood feeling his nostrils.

**Flashback ends…**

Hearing a beep behind him inuyasha snaps out of his thoughts. Looking up he saw that the light had turned green and he was just sitting there. He puts his foot on the gas and moves forward.

He takes a left turn at the second light. What more could he ask for in his life? He had everything he always wanted…well almost everything. To just have that one detail in his life was all he wanted for now.

He makes a right turn and pulls up to the sidewalk. He puts the car into park and stares at the house that sat across from his car.

There stood a tan color house that has two floors, a the long circular driveway, lush green grass that was surrounded but all types of flowers, and steps leading up to a red door that greeted welcome to anyone that approach.

The movers were taking things in the house from the truck and he could just make out his friend, no his family also helping to move so items.

He lays his head on the steering wheel as memories start to flood his mind again pulling him away from reality.

**Flashback…**

Seeing kagome in that type of condition drove inuyasha over the edge. The battle was raging on around him outside seeing how Yuta had been knocked through the wall. Yuta had transform into some type of creature. Much like he was composed of many demons.

Sango was using her boomerang, which she called Hiraikotsu, aiming at the large creature, miroku was using his staff to dodge blows, and koga was doing handy work with his claws and a sword, and totosai was off helping kagome with the situation she was in.

Kagura was also helping and Yuta had been very angry to find that he had been betrayed. Yet inuyasha sat in his own trance. He hated Yuta with every fiber of his being. He harms his family, his mate and he would pay.

"Yuta!" he yells catching the half demon attention.

Yuta let out a laugh that sent shivers down everyone spines. "Very angry are we now mutt? Well, why don't I wipe that frown off your face!" he lunges towards him ready to kill the cause problem that was in his life right now.

'_I shall kill the mutt that get rid of the rest of these pests. This ends now!'_

Yuta watch as inuyasha made no move to dodge or move out of the way. His bangs covered his eyes where Yuta couldn't see his face.

'_Foolish dog. Now you are going to-'_

He's cut short when a smell hits his nose. He stops going towards inuyasha and stares to him. He could also feel it, the increasing power now flowing through him.

'_What the-? He has the scent of a demon!'_

"Yuta!" inuyasha lets off in a growl while talking steps towards him. He looks up at Yuta who fought the urge to run just that second.

Inuyasha eyes were pit red with blue pupils and purple jagged stripes rested on his cheeks.

"You touch my mate…now I'll have to kill you." Inuyasha lunge forward ripping his claws into Yuta inhuman chest. Yuta yells out in pain and again he yells as the claws rip through his back sending blood and chunks of flesh to the ground.

Inuyasha lands in front of him blood dripping of his claws. "I have been waiting for this for a long time."

"inuyasha!" he looks behind him to see his sword coming his way. He jumps to catch it **(let's just say he had some type of control when he change this time.) **and Yuta sees it as an opportunity to attack. He lunges his claws out at inuyasha just as he grabs his sword and lands on the ground. "Inuyasha look out!"

He turns around to see the outstretch hand coming towards him.

Having to turn back to his regular self he smirks at Yuta which causes him to stop mid swipe.

"Wrong move old man." He pulls Tetsusaiga over his head seeing were the two auras collided he brings it down. "Adamant Barrage!"

Yuta scream rung throughout the field as his body is rip to pieces. Inuyasha rushes inside while sheathing his swords, and goes to kagome side. He pulls her into his arms as the others crowd around him.

He looks at the bloody beauty in his arms holding on for dear life. Her breathing came out in gasps and inuyasha could smell death upon her.

"…inuyasha."

He looks at her with worried eyes.

She lets out a small laugh. "You should really see how you look right now…all worried …over nothing." He sees the tears in her eyes.

"Don't talk kagome. Save up your strength."

She shakes her head no. "I'm so sorry inuyasha. I should have told you where I was going…I shouldn't have run off."

He puts a hand on her cheek. "It ok kagome. You're safe now. Everything is going to be ok." He pulls her into a light hug so he won't hurt her.

She lightly sobs into his shirt. "It's not going to be ok…I love you inuyasha."

He shakes his head. "No, no kagome don't. Save all that for when we get out of here."

She places a hand on his cheek. "I want you to…go on in life. Don't waste your life… dwelling on me. Promise me that. Ok?

"Kagome I can't-"

"Inuyasha promise me."

"…I promise…"

She lets her hand fall. "I'm glad…" her eyes close and she go limp in his arms.

He pulls her closer to him burying his face into her hair.

"Kagome you can't leave me. You have to stay with me. Please."

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turns around and looks up at his brother. He watches as his brother hand moves down to Tenseiga. He gentle lays kagome on the ground and steps aside hoping that the sword would work.

He had heard from Sesshomaru himself that sometimes Tenseiga would reject his offer to save someone. He watches as sesshomaru slash the sword over kagome's pale body.

Moving back to her side he watches as the color begins to return to her body and she starts to breathe again…but she wasn't waking up.

"Give her time inuyasha. She has been through a lot…let's get her out of this place," Says sesshomaru. Inuyasha picks up the girl bridal style and everyone leaves the building and the memory of Yuta behind.

… **(Still in flashback)**

Inuyasha had stayed by kagome's side the whole two weeks she was in the hospital. She still hadn't woken yet and that had everyone worried.

Inuyasha was especially worried when she would start to glow at night and the mark on her neck would glow the brightest as if it were healing itself.

One day when inuyasha check to see, the punchers holes that Yuta left in her neck had almost heal. Now her neck showed no sign of the attack and neither did any other part of her body.

She was in perfect health. She just hadn't woken.

Inuyasha was also pleased to see that his mating mark was still in place and had not been removed at all. Kagura had told him that since Yuta was distracted, he wasn't able to finish the removal process. So they had made it there just in time.

Now it was kagome's turn to awaken from her sleep… **(Sounds like so type or fairytale.) **That's if she would.

**Flashback ends…**

Inuyasha is awaken by a knock on his car window. He lightly jumps and wipes the drool from his mouth.

'_I was asleep?' _

"Aye inuyasha are you trying to kill yourself sitting in the car while it's running. You could have at least turned the car off if you are going to sleep."

Inuyasha looks out the window to see sango. He rolls the window down and looks at her. "What you say?"

Sango rolls her eyes. "I'm worried that you're going to end up killing yourself if sesshomaru isn't around."

"I'll be fine. Now move so I can pull into the drive way woman." taking the car out of park and putting it in drive, he pulls the car into the driveway.

He turns it off and steps out of the car. He looks behind him to see sango running up then looks back at the house and smirks.

Yes, his new home.

"Inuyasha!"

He smiles as the door to the house open to reveal a yelling miroku.

"I can't believe that you had my wife run out into the street to get you when she's pregnant!"

"Miroku!"

Koga stops what he's doing and looks over at the three.

'_Wow talking about unexpected.'_

"I told you not to say anything until I know for sure!" she yells at miroku.

"Sango's pregnant." Inuyasha snorts

"And how do you know if I'm not?"

Inuyasha points to his nose. "Enhance sense of smell since I'm half demon."

"Oh yea that's right…then I'm going to have a baby!"

Miroku grins and moves towards sango. "And my dreams have come true just like that." Sango goes and loops her arms in his. They walk away with miroku lightly sobbing.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes. "Big baby."

"Who?" inuyasha looks over at who asked the question than back at the door. "Miroku. He started crying like a baby. Sango is pregnant."

"She is? That's great…and if I remember correctly you cried once yourself. Three months ago really."

Inuyasha looks over at them. "Well that was different."

**Flashback…** **(Yea another one!)**

One week and three days, that's how long she has been out. One week and three days. The doctors were concern saying that she was in a coma and might not every wake up.

They had told inuyasha this just that morning. Every other time they had tried to tell him he wouldn't hear of it. Now he was starting to see the doctors might just be right.

"You should go home son and get some rest. You don't have to worry we will inform you if her condition change," Is what they told him. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't leave her side.

Staring at her now while he sat in the dark room holding her hand, he realizes that he loves her more than ever. He just couldn't bear to tear his face from hers. He wanted to say something just in case he wound never get another chance.

Leaning over the bed in his chair he places his face in her neck next to her ear.

"Kagome, I don't know if you can hear me or not…but I'm going to say what I have to say… l love you and I always will. I can never imagine my life without you." He grabs her left hand and places it to his chest over his heart.

"You have a special place in my heart…and without you there…I would feel so empty. I just hope that whatever's keeping you from waking up…I just hope that you will hear my voice and find your way back to my heart and keep that space full…come back to me kagome."

He places a kiss on her forehead closing his eyes and then he places a kiss on her hand. Opening his eyes he looks over at kagome with tearstain eyes. He blinks and looks away wiping his hand over his eyes.

'_Tears? I haven't cried in years.'_ He looks back over at kagome in her peaceful sleep, her raven hair spilling out on the white pillow. _'They're worth it for her.'_

Sitting back in the chair beside the bed he lays his head on the bed. Drifting off into a sleep one sentence crossing his mind. _'Come back to me kagome.'_

Unknown to him the others were sitting outside the door and had heard and seen everything. They decided to leave him be that night.

**Flashback ends…**

"That is different yea, but you still cried."

Inuyasha growls and turns to the person. "That wasn't a joking manner."

"I never said it was." They start to walk away but inuyasha grabs the person by the arm stopping them in their tracks.

"You play games with me? Give me one reason why I should-"

"Shouldn't what? You wouldn't let harm come to me would you?" inuyasha looks at they and let's go watching them walk away. Memories started to flood his mind…again.

**Flashback…**

Someone rubbing his ears awoke inuyasha that morning. He lets out a low growl of approval and starts to make a purring sound. A little laugh causes him to open his eyes.

He looks up at the person shock written all over his face.

"I didn't know dogs purr." She says while smiling at him. He pulls her into a hug.

"Thank goodness you're ok."

She hugs him back. "I'm fine inuyasha but…" he pulls away and looks at her.

"What is it?" he asks worried. He watches as she looks around the room then back at him.

"Where am I? I could have sworn I was at home."

He lets out a sigh in relief. "You're safe kagome. I promise I won't ever let any harm come to you again."

**Flashback ends…**

Kagome had gotten her memory 2 days afterwards. She thanked everyone for helping her and cried many tears for the events that had went down telling them that she would never run off like that again.

She had asked what had happen to Kikyo and sesshomaru answered that she was sent to a mental institution in another country. They believe America. She once again said her thank you to everyone.

They got married a while after she got out the hospital the same day sango and miroku got married so they had a double wedding. It was a day inuyasha would never forget. He once again made a promise not to let any harm come to her.

He smiles and runs after the one he had made that promise to.

"Kagome!" he sees her look back at him then turns around and keeps walking towards the house. "Why you-" he jumps landing in front of her with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not talking to you." She folds her arms over her chest and turns her head away from him.

"Why? Cause I wasn't kidding what I said those months ago."

"No because you thought I was joking on a manner like that." She walks up to him wrapping her arms around his waist. "Inuyasha I hear everything you said that day."

He also wraps his arms around her. "You did?"

She nods her head. "Yea, everything. Your voice brought me back…so I can't believe that you would think I was playing." She says while pushing him away.

"Kagome I'm sorry." She turns away from him. He goes up and grabs her waist tickling her in the process. She laughs and moves away.

"Inuyasha stop it!" she laughs.

"Oh so you're ticklish?" he smirks while starts moving towards her.

"No inuyasha!" she takes off running with him not far behind them. The two laughs while running across the yard. Inuyasha grabs her from behind but somehow ends up falling with her ending up on top of him.

They look at each other. "You know I love you right kagome?"

She acts shock. "You do?" he growls at her and she laughs. "I'm just playing inuyasha of course I know you do. I feel the same way…you know I realize something when I was in that hospital having you and the others by my side."

"And what was that?"

"I figured out that I really wasn't helpless at all when I had you all with me. I was helpless no wait let me rephrase that. I was crazy enough to think that I was helpless when you guys weren't with me and I thank you guys for seeing pass my stupidity."

"Well on behave of us guys we accept your apology for you being stupid enough to think that help would consider oneself helpless."

She rolls her eyes. "Well thank you." She thinks back to the last memory she had before waking up in the hospital.

**Flashback…**

"I'm glad…" kagome felt herself being drag into darkness. Looking around her she couldn't see anything. "Am I dead?"

She looks around her still seeing the darkness then the place glows bright and she felt a chill go through her body.

"You are not dead my dear." A voice says.

"Who's there?"

"Someone long forgotten."

Kagome gasps. _'I know that voice.'_

"Mom?" a figure appears in front of her and kagome sees that it is truly her mother. She goes up to her and gives her a hug sobbing in her chest. "I thought you were-"

"I Am." She looks up at her mother. "So then am I?"

"No…you're just in a deep sleep. Since you are a miko your body is healing itself. It might take some time." Mrs. Higurashi looks her daughter over. "You have grown so much over the years and have become a fine woman."

She watches as her daughter face sadden.

"Kagome," she places her hand on her chin to get her attention. "I know what you're thinking. You have gone through these trails for a reason."

"Yea and nearly got killed for it. It only shows how helpless I really am."

Her mother laughs. "Helpless? Is that what you been telling yourself? That you are helpless because you couldn't defeat your father on your own? That's more of what I called stupidity."

"Huh?"

"Kagome you are a kind hearted person. You have lost many friends but you have gain news ones, Ones that would be by your side no matter what. They see you as one of them. If you have a problem, then it's considered to be their problem as well because you're family."

She places her hand on her daughter's cheeks. "You are less likely to be helpless when they are by your side. Going at a problem along will on only cause doubt when the situation is turn from the way you want it to go. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

She nods her head. "I think I do. It's better to do things with family than to face them on your own."

Her mother nods her head and smiles. "I have only come to tell you things manners and to lead you back."

"Wait mom? What about Souta? Is he with you?"

"Your brother couldn't come but he told me to tell you to be happy."

Tears fall from kagome's eyes. She hugs her mom. "I love you mom and tell Souta I love him too."

"I will now it's time for you to go back." she gently pulls her daughter from her. "Go home kagome. Go back to him."

_"Kagome, I don't know if you can hear me or not…but I'm going to say what I have to say… l love you and I always will. I can never imagine my life without you."_

"…Inuyasha?"

_"You have a special place in my heart…and without you there…I would feel so empty. I just hope that whatever's keeping you from waking up…I just hope that you will hear my voice and find your way back to my heart and keep that space full…come back to me kagome."_

Her mother nods her head. "Such a wonderful guy. Tell the young fellow I said he better take good care of you and you guys better give me lots of grandkids. I know I would have just love to feel their little ears."

Kagome laughs. "I'll be sure to tell him that."

"Now you get on back…he's calling for you. Go back to him kagome."

The light in the room brightens and Kagome awakes to see a pair of fuzzy ears sitting by her side.

**Flashback ends…**

"Kagome are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine just thinking…I forgot to tell you something. "

"Oh? And what is that?"

"My mom told me to tell you hi. She said she's watching you and to take good care of me."

"Really? And when did she say this?"

"In a dream."

"Of course I'll take good care of you. She has nothing to worry about." He pulls her into a hug.

"There's one more thing she wanted me to tell you…she said she wanted lots of grand kids. She said she love your ears."

Inuyasha rolls his eyes. "It's always the ears."

"They're girl magnets."

"There's only one girl I want to pull with these ears."

"And who might that be?"

"I don't know maybe my wife, my mate, my kagome."

"Aww how sweet."

She leans in to give him a kiss but stops when she hears giggling. Looking over she sees miroku, koga, and sango sitting at the door.

"You guys look like you're in a comfortable position." Grins miroku.

"Kagome I never knew you would be one to make out on the lawn." Says sango.

"Why don't you guys get a room for gosh sakes? You're embarrassing yourselves…and me. People are walking by." Says koga rolling his eyes at the couple.

"Well koga it's never too early to want a family in my life…hopefully inuyasha would want that also." She looks down at him. "So what do you say inuyasha?"

"I say heck yea!" he pulls kagome into him and kisses her passionately. That one little detail was now going to become true. They break apart for air.

"You know inuyasha I always ask for someone to help me in my life... I just glad it turns out to be you."

**The end.**

Well here you go everyone the last chapter of the story. Hope you like the whole story and that you had a good time reading it as I had a good time writing it. I thank everyone for his or her reviews and support through the story.

BigAngel.


End file.
